The Leyend of Zelda: A Future Sight
by Janyo
Summary: ¡Cap 2 arriba! Link, Zelda y Ganon son transportados en el futuro muy lejano... en el que Link debera encontralos y regresar a su época original o si no, el mundo se destuirá...
1. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Hola a todos… Escribo este Fic basado en el gran juego: The Leyend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time… pero es una especie de combinación entre el Juego y Universo Alterno… ¿Porqué?... más tarde lo entenderán; mientras, sólo léanlo… apenas estoy empezando… así que sean pacientes… y por favor… ¡¡Dejen reviews!!... Me gustaría leer sus comentarios…

Estos son los signos de puntación que voy a usar en mi Fic:

(): Para acciones de los personajes.

—: Indica un sonido del que se desconozca la procedencia.

"_Los pensamientos de los personajes"_

**(Son las notas del Autor)**

----------: Cambio de escena

Finalmente, Mi Fic fue escrito sin ningún fin de Lucro… **(No gano dinero escribiendo esto… lo único que obtengo es divertirme ¿Acaso eso es ilegal? u.u…)**… todos los derechos sobre The Leyend of Zelda pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a Nintendo.

Advertencia: Lo que van a leer a continuación está basado en la batalla final de Link contra Ganondorf, en TLOZ: Ocarina of Time… pero igual, no se lleven la finta… no todo lo escrito está basado estrictamente en lo que pasa en el juego… para que se den una idea… mi historia comienza justamente cuando sucede la batalla entre estos dos…

Ahora… mi Fic… espero les guste, esta historia titulada:

**The L****eyend of Zelda: A Future Sight**

**La Leyenda de Zelda: Una Vista Al Futuro**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, se encontraba en la Torre de Ganondorf, corría rápidamente por las escaleras del último piso de la Torre. Después de haber desvanecido las seis barreras, y subir los cinco pisos restantes, se disponía a salvar a Zelda y vencer definitivamente al Malvado Rey de los Ladrones Gerudo. Venía bien equipado, con su clásica túnica verde (gorrito incluido), en su espalda llevaba la funda con la Espada Maestra y el Escudo Espejo, en sus manos llevaba puesto los Guanteletes Dorados, en su mano derecha traía un Arco y en la otra una Aljaba lleno de Flechas de la Luz, **(Aljaba o Carcaj:**_** "**__**Caja portátil para flechas, ancha y abierta por arriba, estrecha por abajo y pendiente de una cuerda o correa con que se colgaba del hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha". **_**u.u…)** -- colgado de su cinturón del lado izquierdo, sostenía su Long-Shot y tenía puestas la Botas Flotantes. Estaba preparado para enfrentar al Ganondorf, aunque estaba muy cansado por haber pasado los cinco pisos de largas batallas, acompañado claro, de su amiga hada…

Navi: (Siguiendo a Link) ¡Hey, escúchame!, ¡No corras tan rápido!… guarda un poco las escasas fuerzas que te quedan para enfrentar a Ganondorf…

Link: (Corriendo) No puedo... no queda tiempo que perder… si algo le pasa a Zelda… nunca me lo perdonaré…

Navi: (Suspiro) U—U ahhh… terco como siempre…

El sonido de alguien tocando el Piano se oía cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba a su destino… finalmente llegó a la enorme puerta y con ayuda de la Llave de Jefe, logró entrar y al instante en el que ingresó al cuarto, la puerta se cerró súbitamente…

Navi: Link… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Link: … rayos… donde estás… (Mira hacia arriba) ¿Zelda? ¡¡Zelda!!

En el techo de la enorme habitación se encontraba la Princesa Zelda atrapada en un cristal rosa…

Zelda: ¡Link! Sabía que vendrías

Link: Zelda… ¡No te preocupes, pronto te rescataré! (Voltea a ver enfrente)… argh… Ganondorf…

Ganondorf: …

En el centro de la sala se encontraba Ganondorf tocando el piano… unos segundos después, las partes de la Trifuerza de cada uno empezó a brillar…

Zelda: (La Trifuerza de su mano derecha brilla) ¿Huh?

Ganondorf: (La Trifuerza de su mano derecha brilla) Je je…

Link: (La Trifuerza de su mano izquierda brilla) ¿Pero que demo…? (ve su mano) ¿Y esto?

Una luz cubre a Link y este recupera sus energías por completo…

Navi: Wow, parece que la Trifuerza del Coraje ha curado y sanado tus heridas…

Link: (Confundido) Que extraño poder…

El sonido del piano se detiene violentamente, y luego el enorme instrumento se desvanece… Ganondorf se levanta y empieza a hablar…

Ganondorf: Las partes de la Trifuerza se están manifestando… las mismas partes de la Trifuerza que no pude encontrar siete años atrás… nunca pensé que estuviera escondidas en ustedes dos… (Se da la vuelta cara a cara con Link) ¡Estos juguetes son mucho para ustedes! … me encargaré de obtenerlos y gobernar el mundo entero… pero antes… ¡¡MUERE!! (Alza su puño derecho y la Trifuerza del Poder empieza a brillar)

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……….

Del puño de Ganondorf salió una ráfaga de energía maligna color negro y púrpura que golpeó a Navi y a Link, el cuál, soltó el arco y la aljaba para protegerse con ambas manos, pero Navi no contó con la misma suerte…

Navi: (Resistiendo) ¡Link!... las ondas de oscuridad… me impiden acercarme… a Ganondorf… lo siento… dejó el futuro… de Hyrule… ¡EN TUS MANOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡AHHH!

Link: (Protegiéndose) ¡¡Navi!!

Navi no pudo resistir más los embates y salió disparada fuera del cuarto por uno de los vitrales… unos segundos después, Ganondorf dejo de atacar…

Ganondorf: ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿El nene se quedo sin su hada y ya no puede pelear o qué?

Link: Grrr… Ganondorf… Has hecho mucho daño… es hora de que pagues por todo el mal que has ocasionado… (Desenvaina la Espada Maestra y El Escudo Espejo)… ¡En guardia!

Ganondorf: Ja, ja, ja… que miedo, debo admitir que estos últimos siete años te has vuelto muy fuerte, un formidable espadachín… pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme… (Saca la espada que tenía escondida en su pierna)… no tienes posibilidades de ganarme…

Link: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Zelda: Link, ten cuidado…

Link y Ganondorf se acercan con sus respectivas armas y…

— ¡SSSLLLAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Sonido del choque de dos espadas)

Una gran batalla de espadas entre Link y Ganondorf se peleaba ferozmente… primero, El Malvado Rey estaba ganando el encuentro, de hecho rozó el costado de Link aunque no lo dañó seriamente; pero conforme los minutos pasaban, el Héroe del Tiempo empezó a dominar el enfrentamiento y poco a poco fue haciéndole unas heridas a Ganondorf hasta llegar a un punto en el que Link se disponía a encestarle el golpe de gracia…

Link: ¡Es tú fin! ¡¡Shhhaaaaaaaaa!!

Ganondorf: ¡Qué, NO!

Link se disponía a insertarle la espada en el costado pero… un extraño campo de fuerza color azul protegió a Ganondorf…

Link: ¿Qué?

Ganondorf: ¿Creíste que sería tan sencillo derrotarme? ¡Por favor!, ¡¡Tu patética espada no puede contra mi Trifuerza del Poder!! (Alza el puño) ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! …… ¡¡HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! …

— ¡¡CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Sonido de piso quebrándose)

Link: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ganondorf golpeó el suelo con su puño y tiró el piso que se encontraba a su alrededor, provocando que Link cayera al nivel de abajo…

Ganondorf: Ja… que idiota…

— ¡CLICCCCKKKK!

(Sonido de un metal clavándose en algo)

Ganondorf: ¿Huh? ¿Pero que cara…?

Del lugar por donde había caído Link, salió un gancho conectado por una cadena que se clavó en el techo de la habitación; mientras Ganondorf veía incrédulo y embobado el gancho incrustado en el techo, la cadena se regresaba hacía arriba levantando a alguien… ¡¡Era Link, quien había usado el Long-Shot antes de caer!!; cuando Ganondorf notó a la persona que sostenía la cadena, se quedo confundido e inmóvil por la impresión… situación que aprovechó Link para acomodarle una fuerte patada en la cara del malvado Rey… el ataque fue tan potente e inesperado que mandó a Ganondorf varios metros atrás, mientras que el Héroe del Tiempo se incorporaba nuevamente en la batalla…

Link: (Imitando a Ganondorf) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíste que sería tan sencillo derrotarme? ¡Por favor!, ¡¡Tu patética Trifuerza del Poder no puede contra mi Long-Shot!!

Ganondorf: (Secándose con una mano la sangre de su boca) Grrr… mal nacido… ¡¡Te eliminare en este instante!! (Alza su puño y golpea el suelo donde estaba Link)…………………………. ¡¡HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ……………….

Link: (Sonriendo) Hop…

Con sus reflejos, Link logra evitar el golpe con una voltereta invertida hacia atrás y antes de caer al vacío nuevamente, usó el Long-Shot hacia una de las esquinas y lo jalo a esa dirección, cayendo en una plataforma, cerca del Arco y la Aljaba que había dejado minutos atrás…

Link: "_Con esa patada que le proporcioné, me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser sumamente poderoso, sigue siendo un humano, además, no uso el campo de fuerza de hace rato…"_

Ganondorf: Maldito niño… es más hábil de lo que pensé…

Repentinamente, Ganondorf empezó a levitar y cargar una bola de energía en sus manos…

Ganondorf: ¡Pero yo me encargaré de no cometer el mismo error!… ¡Toma! (Arroja la esfera de energía hacia Link)

Link: ¿Eh? (Esquiva el ataque) _"Eso estuvo cerca… debo apresurarme a pensar como atacarlo… ¡Demonios! Si Navi estuviera aquí, me ayudaría a eliminarlo…"_

Ganondorf: ¿Qué sucede?... (Carga una esfera de energía) ¿¡Tienes miedo y no puedes atacarme o qué!?… (Arroja la bola de energía hacia Link)

Link: ¡Hhhhaaa! (Esquiva el ataque nuevamente) _"Vamos, Link ¡piensa!… uuuhhhhhhhh…. ¡Lo tengo!; Zelda me dijo: "Las Flechas de la Luz te servirán para bajar las defensas del mal" Claro… si las uso, tengo la posibilidad de romper su barrera y eliminarlo… pero…"_

Ganondorf: ¡Vamos, pelea señorita!

Ganondorf lanza una vez más otra bola de energía, pero en esta ocasión, Link no se defendería si no que lanzaría un contraataque….

Link: (Desenvaina la Master Sword y el Mirror Shield) ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAA! (Con la Espada Maestra regresa la bola de energía a Ganondorf)

Ganondorf: Ja… supuse que harías eso… ¡¡HHIIIIAAAAAAAA!! (Regresa el contraataque)

Link: ¿Huh? ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Ganondorf devolvió tan fuerte el contraataque, que Link no pudo responderlo…

Link: (Aun en el suelo) _"Ma-maldito Ganondorf…"_ (Se recupera lentamente)… _"Temía que pudiera hacer eso… si le arrojo una Flecha de Luz, seguro la interceptará… si tan solo pudiera atacarlo cuando esté descuidado…"_ (Se levanta y ve como Ganondorf carga otra bola de energía) _"¡Pero por supuesto! Ganondorf está usando la misma estrategia que su Fantasma… sólo debo regresarle su ataque todo el tiempo y…"_

Ganondorf:(Lanza la bola de energía) ¡¡Ya muérete!!

Link: ¡Argh! (Se protegió con el Escudo Espejo) _"Esperar un descuido y atacarlo… pero me costará algo de trabajo…"_

Ganondorf volvió a cargar un esfera de energía y la arrojó hacia el joven, está vez Link se dispuso a pelear en serio contra su atacante… La bola que Ganondorf había lanzado estaba siendo rebotada de lado a lado… Link, Ganondorf, Link, Ganondorf, Link… parecía una lucha sin fin… conforme pasaba el tiempo, la velocidad a la que la esfera viajaba era impresionante, casi se perdía a la vista… pero llegó un momento en el que el Malvado Rey no pudo responder la agresión y la bola de energía por fin le dio con todo, dejándolo aturdido y tratando de recuperarse… situación que aprovechó el Héroe del Tiempo para abalanzarse contra Ganondorf…

Link: ¡Es ahora o nunca! (Guarda su espada y su escudo) es el momento indicado… (Recoge el Arco y de la Aljaba toma una Flecha de Luz…) si no lo hago en este instante… (Prepara la flecha…) no encontrare otra oportunidad como esta…

— ¡FFFFFLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

(Sonido de flecha lanzada y surcando por la habitación)

Ganondorf: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Link: ¡¡Sí!!

La Flecha dio en el blanco, la luz emanada por la puntiaguda arma debilitó seriamente al Malvado Rey… cayó al suelo hincado tratando de recuperar el aliento…

Ganondorf: (Respirando con dificultad) Maldito… me distraje…

Link dejó en el suelo el arco y se dirigió corriendo donde se encontraba Ganondorf, corrió por el abismo, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que las Botas Flotantes lo ayudaron a no caer y llegar fácilmente con el Malvado Rey…

Link: (Saca la Espada Maestra) ¡Ssssshhhhhaaaaaa! (Le dio un espadazo)… ¿Que?

Un pequeño campo de fuerza protegió al Rey Gerudo… Link, por desesperación, volvió a dar un espadazo y notó algo extraño… ¡El campo de energía había reducido su tamaño!, una mueca de esperanza se formo en el rostro del joven Hylian… y se reincorporó a su labor de terminar con el Malvado Rey…

Link: (Dando varios golpes con la espada) ¡Te demostrare el _'patético'_ poder de la Espada Maestra!

Ganondorf: (Respirando con dificultad) Maldito…. Maldito niño… ¡MALDITO! (le da en puñetazo a Link en el costado y lo saca volando…)

Link: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

El puñetazo que le proporcionó a Link lo empujó hacia una esquina… luego, Ganondorf se repuso y empezó a levitar nuevamente y acto seguido comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de energía hacia el joven Hylian, El Héroe del Tiempo corrió precipitadamente hacia donde estaba su Arco y Aljaba evitando con suerte las esferas que el enfadado Gerudo le arrojaba… finalmente arribó a su destino de una marometa; mientras todo esto pasaba, alguien que no se había mencionado por un buen rato, se preocupaba por el chico adolorido…

Zelda: ¡Link! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Link: (Tocándose el pecho) Sí… T—T… eso creo… _"¡Demonios, estaba tan cerca de vencerlo! Si tan sólo me hubiera apresurado a atacarlo… eso ya no importa, debo distraerlo de nuevo y usar la misma técnica… y evitar sus ataques, que ese último me dolió mucho _T—T_" _¡No te preocupes Zelda, te rescataré lo más rápido que pueda!

Ganondorf: (Furioso) ¡Arghhh! ¡Esta es la última que me haces! ¡¡Ya no me interesa jugar más contigo!! ¡¡¡TE ELIMINARE EN ESTE INSTANTE!!! (Levanta ambos brazos)

Link: ¡Vamos, sólo inténtalo!

Ganondorf hablaba en serio… demasiado… de sus manos empezó a cargar una gran esfera de energía aunque esta vez tardaba más de la cuenta… mientras Link, miraba con mucha confusión sin saber que hacer o como actuar…

Link: (Confundido) _"¡Maldita sea, no se que voy a hacer! No se que clase de ataque hará… ni que tan letal será… si me toca… estoy muerto _T—T_…"_

Zelda: ¡Link! ¡¡El Ataque Giratorio!! ¡¡El Ataque Giratorio!!

Link: ¡¿El Ataque Giratorio?! _**(El Spin Attack… u.u…)**_

Zelda: ¡Debes devolverle el ataque a Ganondorf! ¡¡Tengo toda mi fe en ti, Link!! ¡¡¡No te rindas!!!

Link: Zelda… (Sonriendo) ¡Así lo haré!

Ganondorf: (Juntando energía) ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: (Coloca la Espada Maestra atrás y empieza a juntar poder…) aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………… (El filo de su espada empezaba a adquirir un brillo azul)………… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (El filo de la espada adquirió un brillo anaranjado muy intenso) ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ganondorf había terminado de cargar por completo su ataque… Se disponía a terminar con su rival…

Ganondorf: (Reteniendo toda la energía con sus manos) ¡A ver si te salvas de ésta! ¡¡MUERE!!

La bola de energía fue lanzada y se dividió en seis diferentes esferas que se dirigían hacia Link, el cuál aún retenía recargando su espada para realizar un ataque que daría grandes giros a la batalla… literalmente hablando… El Héroe del Tiempo cerró los ojos y se quedó ha espera hasta el último momento para responder la agresión…

Zelda: ¡Ahora!

Link: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

(Sonido de espada chocando con una bola de energía)

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

– ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link abrió los ojos como platos y liberó todo el poder que había reunido… lo que hizo que balanceara la Espada Maestra de forma circular y dejando una estela de fuego… cuando las bolas de energía se impactaron contra el Ataque Giratorio de Link, provocó que las esferas regresaran violentamente contra su autor…

Ganondorf: ¿Qué? ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Las esferas de poder se estrellaron contra el Malvado Rey… él cuál quedó aturdido una vez más y está oportunidad fue aprovechada por El Héroe del Tiempo quien preparó su verdadero contraataque…

Link: ¡Por fin! (Guarda su espada y su escudo) Diosas de Hyrule, no me abandonen ahora… (Recoge el Arco y de la Aljaba toma otra Flecha de Luz)…debo eliminarlo, para salvar al mundo (Prepara la flecha)… ¡No me fallen!

— ¡FFFFFLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Ganondorf: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Zelda y Link: ¡¡Sí!!

La Flecha dio en el blanco y se festejó el logro… las esperanzas se recuperaron; sólo faltaba algo, El Malvado Rey… el cuál cayo al suelo hincado después de ser herido, trataba de recuperar el aliento…

Ganondorf: (Respirando con dificultad) No… no…

Link: (Con gran Coraje y determinación) ¡Es tu fin Ganondorf! (Corre hacia él y desenfunda la Master Sword y el Mirror Shield) ¡Maldito cobarde!… (Se abalanza contra el y de un fuerte espadazo destruye su barrera)… ¡¡Tú estúpida barrera no te salvará la vida esta vez!!

Ganondorf: ¡Noooooooooooo!

Link se dispuso a empuñar su Espada Maestra y terminar con el Malvado Rey de los Ladrones Gerudo, de un lado a otro osciló su espada de diestra a siniestra hiriendo a Ganondorf gravemente…

Link: Pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho…

Ganondorf: (Tratando de respirar y resistiendo sus heridas) Es-es-Estúpido… niño… es… esto aún n… no ha terminado…

Link: ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡¡HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ganondorf: ¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link le enterró la Espada Maestra en el corazón del Tirano Rey… unos segundos después, se la retiró, abriendo una hemorragia de la que no paraba de sangrar un líquido verde del pecho del Gerudo…

Ganondorf: (Respirando con dificultad y cubriéndose la herida) No… puedo… creerlo… fui… yo… el Gran Rey del Mal… derrotado por un niño… … … (Escupe sangre de la boca) ¡Link! … (Alza las manos y empieza a gritar de dolor y frustración) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Por un último intento de atacar a Link, Ganondorf empezó a destruir la habitación en la que estaba, varios vitrales se empezaron a despedazar y caerse mientras que el Héroe del Tiempo se protegía con el Escudo Espejo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link limpiaba de su Espada Maestra la sangre verde perteneciente a un Gerudo… mientras que el Héroe del Tiempo veía con repudio al 'cuerpo sin vida' de Ganondorf…

Link: Que extraño… (Guarda su espada y el escudo) siento que olvidé algo… … … O—O ¡¡ZELDA!!

Del cielo, descendía un enorme cristal rosado que mantenía dentro una hermosa Princesa… Finalmente aterriza en suelo firme y se libera de su prisión… un preocupado Hylian se acerca a verificar si la bella doncella se encuentra bien…

Link: Zelda…

Zelda: Link… … … (Lo abraza) ¡Gracias a Nayru que te encuentras bien! (Llora ligeramente)… ¿No estás herido? ¿No tienes lesiones graves?

Link: (Sonrojado y abrazando a Zelda) Ahhh… no Zelda, sólo tengo el brazo izquierdo entumido y algunas costillas rotas T—T…

Zelda: (Se separa de Link y se sonroja) ¡Ay, disculpa! No lo sabía… _"Tal vez no debí abrazarlo…"_

Link: No, no te disculpes… _"Tonto, no debiste decir eso…"_

Zelda y Link estaban un poco avergonzados… hubo un extraño silencio… hasta que la Princesa decidió cambiar de tema, miraba fijamente el 'Cadaver'…

Zelda: Que hombre tan triste era… al no tener ni contar con un corazón fuerte y virtuoso no fue capas de controlar el poder de las diosas… pero en fin… ya todo ha terminado…

Sorpresivamente, la Torre comenzó a temblar y variar grietas se formaron donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes…

Link: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Zelda: ¡La Torre se está colapsando! ¡Link, con sus últimas fuerzas, Ganondorf trata de enterrarnos vivos en los escombros de su Castillo! ¡¡Sígueme, debemos salir lo más pronto posible de aquí!!

Link: ¡¡Sí!!

Zelda se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para huir del lugar mientras tomaba a Link por la mano…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda y Link bajaban los cinco pisos de la torre a toda velocidad… tenían que estar juntos para poder pasar por todos los cuartos; ya que El Héroe del Tiempo protegía a Zelda de todo peligro y la Princesa abría las puertas que estaban cerradas, de hecho en el tercer nivel se toparon con unos Stalfos **(Son los esqueletos de los juegos de Zelda… u.u…)** que los atrasaron por unos segundos… Por fin, después de varios contratiempos llegaron a un pasillo enorme donde se encontraba la salida…

Zelda: ¡Mira Link! Sólo debemos correr todo derecho y llegaremos al final (Se va corriendo hacia la salida)

Link: (Preocupado) Espera Zelda… algo raro pasa…

—¡¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

(Sonido de grito paralizante)

Zelda: (paralizada) Li-li-nk… q-que… es-es-esta-ta… ocu-cu-curriendo-do-do… … … no puedo… mo- moverme…

Link: (paralizado) Re-Deads… **(Son los muertos vivientes, los zombies de los juegos de Zelda… u.u…)**

Lentamente se acercaban tres cadáveres vivientes… dos ReDeads se disponían a detener a Link y el que quedaba se disponía a dañar a Zelda… Cuando el efecto del grito de los ReDeads se terminó, ambos jóvenes trataban de liberarse pero los dos zombies que retenían los brazos de Link le impedían moverse y el que estaba con Zelda, la tenía bien sostenida y empezó a acercar lentamente sus colmillos al cuello de la chica para alimentarse de su sangre…

Zelda: (Atrapada por el ReDead) ¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡¡Link, ayúdame, no puedo liberarme!!

ReDead 1: (Acercando su boca al cuello de Zelda) ¡KKYYYAA!

Link: (Atrapado por los ReDeads) ¡¡Zelda!! _"¡Maldición!, ¡No puedo safarme!… ¡si tan sólo pudiera mover bien mi mano izquierda…!" _

ReDead 2: (Sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Link) ¡KKYYAA!

ReDead 3: (Sostenía el brazo derecho de Link) ¡KKKYYYAAA!

Link (Atrapado por los ReDeads) "_¡Podría eliminarlos con la Espada Maestra!… _(Ve su mano que tenía la Master Sword)_… si tan sólo…"_

El ReDead que tenía a Zelda, acercaba sus colmillos cada vez más, rozaba con sus filosos dientes la suave piel de la Princesa, se disponía a morderla pero…

Zelda: (Asustada) ¡¡Link, ayúdame!! (Cierra los ojos) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

— ¡¡SSSSLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!

(Sonido de espada chocando en algo)

ReDead 1: ¡KKYYYAA…………! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Zelda: ¿Ah? (Abre los ojos) ¿Huh? (Aterrorizada) ¡AAAAAHHH!

Antes de que el ReDead mordiera a Zelda, Link arrojó la Espada Maestra hacia el zombie, atravesándole la cabeza, en medio de los ojos… al instante, el muerto cayó al suelo mientras se evaporaba…

ReDead 2 y 3: (Distraídos) ¿Ahh?

Link: (Enojado) ¡Es su turno!

ReDead 2 y 3: (Confundidos) ¿¡Huh!?

Link: (La Trifuerza de su mano brilla) ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! …

Link junta sus manos con todo y Zombies, que, al estar aferrados a los brazos del Hylian, chocan entre sí, luego, El Héroe del Tiempo alza ambas manos al aire y saca volando a los ReDeads…

Link: (Se acerca A Zelda) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zelda (un poco aturdida) Sí, eso creo…

Link: (recoge la Espada Maestra y la guarda) OK… ¡Vámonos! (se va corriendo)

Zelda: De acuerdo… (Lo sigue pero después de unos pasos se tropieza y cae al suelo…) Auch… T—T

Link: (Se detiene y se regresa con Zelda) ¿Qué te pasó?

Zelda: (sentada en el piso y sobándose el pie) Ay… creo que me torcí el tobillo T—T… Link, sigue tú, luego te alcanzo…

Link: ¡No! ¡Yo no me iré sin ti! ¡¡Hace tiempo te juré nunca abandonarte y no volveré a romper esa promesa!!

Zelda: (Aun sentada en el suelo y sonrojada) Link…

Para su mala suerte, el mágico momento fue interrumpido por el temblor de una torre que amenazaba con enterrarlos vivos si no salían pronto de ahí…

Link: ¡Rayos!, no hay tiempo… (Se queda viendo fijamente a Zelda)

Zelda: (Algo incómoda por la mirada)…Emm, Link ¿Qué vas a…? ¡¡Link!!

Link: (Carga a Zelda entre sus brazos) ¡Discúlpame Zelda…! (Se va corriendo hacia la salida)

Link corría desesperadamente evitando no ser aplastado por alguna de las piedras que caían de la estructura de la Torre, y teniendo cuidado en no dañar a Zelda… A lo lejos se veía una salida… estaba algo apartada y la Torre en cualquier momento se vendría encima… no daría tiempo de escapar, así que Link se detuvo en seco…

Zelda: (En los brazos de Link) ¿Por qué nos detene…? ¡¡AAAAHHH!!

Link: (Pasa a Zelda a su brazo izquierdo) Por favor, sostente fuerte (La abraza fuerte de la cintura) y no te vayas a soltar…

Zelda: (Abraza a Link con ambos brazos en el cuello) Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Link: (Aferrado fuerte a Zelda) ¡¡No hay tiempo, sólo confía en mí!!…

La Torre ya no soportaba más y se estaba viniendo abajo, Link con su mano derecha sacó el Long-Shot y lo lanzó hacia la salida…

Link: ¡Por favor no me falles!!

— ¡CLICCCCKKKK!

Zelda y Link: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Long-Shot dio en el blanco y jaló a Zelda y a Link fuera del lugar antes de que la Torre se derrumbara por completo… Los jóvenes miraban con asombro como el castillo se venia abajo… piedras, columnas, pedazos de vidrios, de hierro y una enorme cortina de humo se formaron de la gran estructura que se había derrumbado minutos atrás… de la cuál quedaba sólo escombros y algunas torres… los dos Hylians miraban "El espectáculo" sentados en el suelo, ya que cayeron al piso cuando fueron jalados por el Long-Shot, unos segundos después, Link se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Zelda a ponerse de pie…

Link: (Ayuda a Zelda a levantarse con ambos brazos) Disculpa por tomarte tan precipitadamente… no lo volveré a hacer…

Zelda: (Ve a Link con una sonrisa) Todo ha terminado…

Zelda y Link: (Felices) n—n ¡¡SÍ!!

Link toma a Zelda por la cintura, la abraza y alza arriba festejando su logro… **(XD… u.u…)** Zelda y Link estaban muy contentos hasta que se escuchó un pequeña vocecita…

Navi: (Llegando a la escena y riéndose de los jóvenes) Zelda, Link… que bueno que los veo…

Link: (Aun alzando a Zelda) Ja, ja, ja… (Se percata de Navi) O—O emm… (Baja al suelo a Zelda precipitadamente pero de forma suave) ahhh… ¡Navi! n-nU… que gusto verte… _"¬¬"_

Zelda: (Sonrojada) n-nU, si lo mismo digo… _"Eso creo ¬¬"_

Navi: Sí, gracias por preocuparse n-nU… _"Tal vez no debí intervenir tan pronto"_ pero en fin, Link disculpa por no haberte ayudado hace rato, los mismo para ti Zelda…

Zelda: Nah… ya no importa…

Link: Sí ella tie…

— ¡BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Link: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? (Se coloca delante de Zelda intentando protegerla de todo peligro)

Zelda: (Asustada) ¡Ahhh! (Pone sus manos en su corazón) ¿Qué fue eso?

Navi: (Extrañada) No lo sé, tal vez fue…

Link: (Saca la Espada Maestra y el Escudo Espejo) Zelda, espérame aquí…

Zelda: Esta bien, pero, ten cuidado…

Navi: Te acompaño

Link y Navi avanzaron al centro de lo que alguna vez fue una imponente torre… donde ahora sólo yacían ruinas de hierro y piedra… justo en el centro del lugar se había escuchado segundos atrás un estruendo similar a…

— ¡BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(Sonido de una explosión en la que salen rocas volando)

…a ese… Mientras una extraña figura salía de los escombros, detrás de Link y Navi se formó un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos, pero dejando a Zelda fuera de alcance de las llamas…

Link: ¡Zelda, te encuentras…!

Zelda: ¡Link, detrás de ti!

Link: ¡¿Qué!? ¡¡No, no puede ser posible!!

La extraña figura que había emergido de las ruinas por fin se reveló… ¡Era Ganondorf! ¿Pero, cómo? Ahora se encontraba flotando, con las ropas acabadas, heridas por todos lados que se iban recuperando de poco a poco… su cara se veía poseída por toda su ira acumulada, sus frustraciones, todo su odio… esto y más era expresado por su mirada… una mirada que intimidaría e infundiría miedo hasta a la persona más valiente… y hablando de esa persona, Link quedó impactado por la escena que veía ante sus ojos, se preguntaba como diablos ese maldito infeliz había sobrevivido a tal cataclismo y aún seguir vivo… y al parecer, más fuerte que nunca…

Ganondorf: (Furioso y respirando con dificultad) AAARHHHHGG… USTEDES YA ME HAN CAUSADO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS… AAARRHHHGGG… YA NO ME IMPORTA… YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA… LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES APODERARME DE ESTE MUNDO Y USTEDES SON… MI UNICO IMPEDIMENTO… AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… SENTIRAN LA FURIA DE LA TRIFUERZA DEL PODER (Alza su puño derecho mostrando como su Trifuerza del Poder Brilla intensamente…)

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Una luz azul salía del cuerpo de Ganondorf, el cual brillo intensamente… se notaba que su tamaño crecía conforme la luz aumentaba de intensidad y el sonido de un hombre gritando de dolor se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en los gritos sin control de un animal salvaje… después de un tiempo la luz empezó a disminuir y dejó al descubierto la forma de una horrible bestia… la cual cayó al suelo provocando que la tierra se estremeciera… ya no era más un hombre, era una bestia… ya no era más Ganondorf… ahora era… Ganon… un cerdo gigante que se apoyaba de sus dos patas, y en sus manos llevaba dos grandes dagas que por su longitud parecían espadas; medía cinco metros de altura, tenía una mirada fulminante… había perdido la razón…

Link: ¡Por las diosas, no puede ser!

Navi: Link, concéntrate, no importa contra quién te enfrentes ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás y nadie me hará retroceder, está vez peleare a tu lado y juntos derrotaremos a la bestia!

Zelda: ¡Link, cuidado!

Link: ¿Qué?

Ganon: (Rugiendo) ¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!

Ganon se propuso atacar a Link y al hacer chocar una de sus dagas contra la Espada Maestra, provoco que el Héroe del Tiempo soltara su arma principal, la cual, salió volando fuera del círculo de fuego y cayó clavándose en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Zelda… después, con la otra mano, Ganon arremetió una vez más contra Link, quién sólo alcanzó a protegerse con el Escudo Espejo… pero para su mala suerte, el ataque del cerdo fue tan potente que partió el escudo a la mitad y lanzó a Hylian algunos metros atrás…

Link: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! (Se levanta del suelo) Maldito… (Saca el Long-Shot) ¡Te voy a…!

Navi: ¡Link, tranquilízate! Si no te calmas no podrás vencerlo…

Link: (Molesto) ¡Argh! (Dispara el Long-Shot hacia la cara de Ganon)

Ganon pudo interceptar el gancho del Long-Shot y lo jaló hacia él, con una mano retuvo la cadena del arma y con la otra la cortó con una de sus dagas, luego arremetió contra Link nuevamente y este solo pudo esquivarlo…

Navi: ¿Lo ves, genio? ¡Ahora te haz quedado sin armas!

Link: (Molesto) ¬¬x no tengo tiempo para tus regaños, además aún me quedan las flechas de luuuu… ¡Rayos! Olvide llevármelas cuando se cayó la torre u.u!

Navi: ¡Lo ves! ¿Y ahora como lo atacarás, le lanzarás una piedra o que…?

Link: ¬¬x… te voy a lanzar una… o.o… ¡Lo tengo! Navi, necesito que lo distraigas unos segundos… tengo….

Ganon: ¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

— ¡SSSLLAAASSHHHHH!

Link: ¡Aaaarrrgggghh!

Ganon atacó a Link, de un fuerte embate con su daga, logró herir del brazo al Héroe del Tiempo. Aunque el cerdo fuera enorme, era sumamente lento, por tanto su ataque se pudo haber evitado por los sorprendentes reflejos de Link, el problema fue que al traer puestas las Botas Flotantes, la tracción se pierde y eso impidió que el joven Hylian no pudiera evadir la agresión…

Zelda: (Asustada) ¡¡Link!!

Link: (Herido y tocándose el brazo) ¡Argh! ¡¡Navi, sólo entretenlo por unos segundos!!

Ganon: (Gruñendo) GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Navi: (Preocupada) Haré lo que pueda… ¡¡Oye tú, grandulón!!

Ganon: (Voltea a ver a Navi) ¿AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH?

Navi: ¬¬ ¡¡Sí tú, idiota!! ¿Qué sucede, acaso el Rey del Mal no puede contra una pequeña hada?

Ganon: (Molesto) ¬¬x ¡¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!

Navi: º—º… tal vez… no debí ser tan imprudente nnU…

Ganon: ¡GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!

Navi: (Asustada) AAAHHHHHHH… (Se aleja volado)

Link: Perfecto… ¡auch! Mi brazo T—T… (Se va corriendo)

Mientras Ganon se ocupaba de perseguir a una hadita indefensa… Link corría a dirección opuesta… Zelda se quedó extrañada… sabía que Link no era un cobarde pero, entonces ¿Qué haría?... pudo notar que buscaba algo… y al parecer ya lo había encontrado… ¿Una enorme roca?...

Zelda: "¡Claro, ahora comprendo! ¡¡Link va a lanzarle una roca a Ganondorf y…!! ¿Eso funcionará? Tal vez si lo ataca de sorpresa… ¡Tenga posibilidades de vencerlo!"

Link: (Truena sus nudillos) Aun traigo puestos los Guanteletes Dorados, podré cargar esta roca sin problemas… (Se agacha y toma la roca por sus manos, luego la alza con sus brazos y se queda sosteniéndola) hummmmmm… es… arriesgado y no… sé si funcione… ¡¡Oye Ganondorf!!

Zelda: Link… _"¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?"_

Ganon: (Se da la vuelta y ve a Link) GGGRRRRRR… LINK…

Link: (Sosteniendo una enorme roca) ¡Sí tú, deja a esa pobre y débil hada…!

Navi: ¬¬x ¡Oye!

Link: (Sosteniendo una enorme roca) ¡Vamos, ven aquí cerdo!

Ganon: (Enojado) ¡LLLLLIINNNNKKKKK! (Corre hacia él)

Zelda: (Confundida) _"No entiendo… ¿Por qué le advirtió lo que iba a hacer y no lo atacó por sorpresa?"_

Ganon: (Corriendo hacia Link) ¡¡LLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNNNNKKK!!

Cuando Ganon se acercó lo suficiente, Link lanzó la roca directo al cerdo… el cuál se protegió del impacto cubriéndose con ambos brazos… ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Por qué no atacó de sorpresa a Ganon cuando pudo? Fácil, nuestro inteligente Héroe del Tiempo sabía que una 'simple piedra' no detendría al enorme cerdo, lo único qué podía derrotarlo definitivamente seria usando la Espada Maestra… pero antes, tenía que distraerlo… es por eso que cuando lanzó la pesada roca, Link corrió hasta llegar con Ganon… y se abalanzó contra él…

Link: ¡HHHAAAAAAAA!! (Da un gran salto y se sube a Ganon)

Ganon: (Se da cuenta de que Link se subió en él) GGGRRRR… (Suelta las dagas y trata de atrapar a Link) ¡GGGRRAAAAA!…

Como si fuera un ágil ratón, Link logró subirse arriba de Ganon evitando ser atrapado, se sentó sobre su cuello y alzó sus brazos…

Link: ¡HHHHIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!

—PPPPAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ganon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¡¡MIS OJOS!!

Con ambas manos, Link golpeó con mucha fuerza los ojos de Ganon, dejándolo ciego… pero desafortunadamente, la horrible bestia tomó a Link de una mano y, con la otra le encestó un tremendo golpe que lo mandó lejos… salió disparado varios metros, hasta que chocó contra una columna que seguía en pie, cerca de la barrera de fuego… cerca de Zelda…

Zelda: ¡¡Link!!

Navi: ¡Link! (Se acerca a Link)

Link: (Sentado cerca de una columna, con varios rasguños y sin poder moverse) por lo menos… no podrá hacer… nada…

Zelda: ¿Link, que te pasa?

Link: ¿Zelda, estás ahí?… disculpa por no… haber podido derrotar a Ganondorf… lo siento…

Zelda:(Preocupada) ¿Pero… por qué dices esos?

Link: Perdóname… pero… el… el golpe que me dio esa… esa cosa me hirió seriamente… siento como si… todos mis huesos estuvieran rotos… Zelda… hazme un favor y… ¡Escapa pronto!… Ganondorf no tardará en recuperarse… así que… huye lo más rápido que puedas…

Ganon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¡¡MIS OJOS!!

Zelda: Pero Link… que cosas dices…

Link: Zelda, hazlo… si Ganondorf te atrapa… obtendrá la Trifuerza por completo y se apoderará del mundo… además, no quiere que te haga daño… ¡¡Sólo huye!!

Zelda: No, no lo haré… ¡Por favor Link, no te rindas!

Link: Eso… eso quisiera… pero… no puedo moverme… y aunque así fuese… no tengo armas para… vencerlo…

— ¿Eso crees?

Zelda: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso serán…?

En dónde estaba Link, descendieron seis luces de distintos colores, que, al desvanecerse, revelaban la imagen de seis distintas personas… eran lo Seis Sabios…

De la luz amarrilla y verde, se formaron dos personas, un anciano y una niña… los cuales llevaban consigo una Aljaba con varias Flechas de Luz y un Arco respectivamente…

Link: ¿Saria? ¿Raura? ¿Qué hacen…?

Raura: Si el problema son las municiones… aquí tienes unas flechas que te dio Zelda hace rato… ideales para detener por unos segundos a esa cosa… (Deja la Aljaba y desaparece)

Saria: Vaya… parece que todavía no aprendes a no dejar tu Arco en el suelo… (Deja el Arco y Desaparece)

Link: ¿Pero qué ra…?

Una luz roja y una azul se formaron otras dos figuras, esta vez, la de un Goron y un Zora… quienes traían en brazos el Megaton Hammer y el Hook-Shot respectivamente…

Link: ¿Darunia?… ¿Ruto? _"glup"_…

Darunia: ¡Hermano! Necesitas un fuerte Martillo para golpear a ese monstruo… (Deja el Megaton Hammer y se esfuma)

Ruto: ¡Querido! Creo que olvidaste esto en el Templo del Agua… no es tan largo como el otro, pero si más rápido… espero te sirva n-n (Deja el Hook-Shot y se esfuma)

Link: ¿?

De las luces naranja y morada se aparecieron dos cuerpo, una Sheikah y una Gerudo sosteniendo unas botas y un escudo respectivamente…

Link: ¿Impa? ¿Nabooru? T—T ¿Alguien puede explicarme…?

Impa: ¿Sabes? Serias más ágil si te quitaras la Botas Flotantes y te pusieras tus Botas de Kokiri… (Deja las botas y se va)

Nabooru: Por si no lo sabías, el Escudo Espejo no resiste ataque físicos; para eso está el Escudo Hylian… (Deja el escudo y se va)

Link: ¿? No entiendo… no puedo moverme y ¿quieren que acabe con Ganon…?

Los Seis Sabios aparecen junto a Zelda…

Raura: ¡Porque eres el único que puedes…!

Saria: ¡Todos confiamos en ti…!

Darunia: ¡No te rindas hermano!

Ruto: ¡Mi Amor, Sabemos que puedes…!

Impa: ¡Nosotros te estaremos apoyando…!

Nabooru: ¡Sólo debes debilitarlo…!

Los Seis Sabios: ¡¡¡Y NOSOTROS HAREMOS EL RESTO!!!

Link: Amigos… gracias…

Navi: No estás solo…

Zelda: Cuentas con nosotros… cuentas conmigo… (Alza sus brazos)

Una luz blanca cae cerca de Link y este recupera sus energías, sus fuerzas y sus heridas se curan…

Link: (Se levanta)… Gracias Sabios… gracias Navi… gracias Zelda… les prometo que no me rendiré y no los defraudare…

Todos los presentes: ¡Así se habla!

Link se quita las Botas Flotantes y se pone la Botas Kokiri, recoge las demás armas y se las amarra en el cuerpo; el Hook-Shot está en su cinturón de lado izquierdo, el Megaton Hammer amarrado a su lado derecho, el Arco y la Aljaba amarrados detrás de su espalda lo mismo que el Hylian Shield…

Link: Ahora sí Ganondorf… ¡¡Estoy listo!!

Ganon: (Tocándose los ojos) AAAHHHHHHHH… MIS O…. ¿? (Se ríe) JA, JA… ¡PUEDO VER OTRA VEZ!... (Furioso) ARGGGG… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS LINK! (Se dirige hacia Link)

Link: Eso crees… (Se dirige hacia Ganon)

Navi: ¡Link, no te precipites!

Link corrió hacia Ganon y cuando estaban frente a frente, el enorme cerdo uso una de sus dagas para dañar a Link, pero este se protegió con su 'nuevo' escudo… El Hylian Shield resguardó muy bien al Héroe del Tiempo, después, Link decidió burlar a la bestia y vio un punto vulnerable… debajo de sus patas… sin titubear ni un segundo, paso rodando bajo sus patas y quedó detrás de él, mientras que un confundido Ganon se preguntaba donde podría estar su oponente…

Link: (Ve la cola de Ganon) _"¿Y eso?"_

Navi: (En voz baja) pppsss… Link… la cola, es su punto débil…

Link: (Sonríe) Ja… (Saca el Megaton Hammer) ¡¡HHAAAAAA!!

— ¡SSSLLLLAAASSSHHHH!

Ganon: (Gemidos de dolor) RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR…

Link golpeó con fuerza la cola de Ganon, lo que provocó debilitarlo y que gritara de dolor…

Link y Navi: ¡Sí!

Ganon: (Se da la vuelta) ¡GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Link y Navi: ¡¡AAAHHHHHHH!! (Se hacen a un lado)

Ganon trato de atacarlos pero pudieron alegarse a tiempo…

Zelda: ¡No se confíen, sigan así!...

Link: (Guarda el Megaton Hammer) Tiene razón… sigamos intentándolo… (Se va corriendo hacia Ganon)

Navi: ¡Hey, espérame! (Lo sigue)

Ganon: (Furioso) ¡RRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Link se dirigió nuevamente hacia Ganon, pero esta vez, sacó el Hook-Shot y lo disparó rápidamente para que el cerdo no lo interceptara…

— ¡CCCLLLLIIIICCCKKK!

Ganon: (Gimiendo) RRRROOOAAARRRR…

El gancho del Hook-Shot le dio a Ganon en la cara y lo atontó por unos segundos… cuando se repuso, Link no estaba; lo que no sabía es que mientras se distrajo, el Héroe del Tiempo pasó bajo sus rodillas y quedó nuevamente detrás de él… guardo el Hook-Shot y sacó el Megaton Hammer…

Link: (Alza el Megaton Hammer) ¡¡HHAAAA!!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

– ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ganon: (Gritando de Dolor) ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Con mucha determinación, Link empezó a golpear innumerables ocasiones la cola del enorme cerdo con el Megaton Hammer… hasta que Ganon cayó adolorido al suelo…

Ganon: (En el suelo, adolorido y agotado) GGGRRRAAAAUUU…

Navi: ¡Link, mira!

Link: (Suelta el Megaton Hammer) ¿Huh? (Sonríe) ¡Sí!

La barrera de fuego se había desvanecido…

Zelda: ¡¡Link, La Espada Maestra!!

Link: ¡Claro! (Va corriendo donde está Zelda)

Link se acerca a Zelda, y unos segundos después, se gira un poco y saca la Espada Maestra… la ve fijamente unos instantes, la guarda y regresa corriendo a la batalla…

Link: (Ve a Ganon) Pero antes… (Saca el Arco y de la Aljaba una flecha de la Luz)…

Ganon: (Se levanta molesto) ¡GGGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El círculo de fuego se vuelve a formar… sin distraerse, Link prepara una flecha, mientras que Ganon corría furiosamente hacia el héroe del Tiempo…

— ¡FFFFFFFFFLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Ganon: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Zelda y Navi: ¡Sí!

La flecha de luz impactó contra la cara de Ganon, paralizándolo al instante… Link, soltó el Arco y la Aljaba y sacó la Master Sword y el Hylian Shield… luego, se dirigió corriendo hacia la bestia que permanecía inmóvil, rodó por debajo de sus patas, quedando atrás de él y empezó a atacarlo rápidamente…

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

– ¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

— ¡SSSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ganon: ¡AAAHHHH! ¡AAHHHH! ¡GGGRRAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡GRAAAOO! ¡¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAUUUUUUUU!

Link golpeó la cola de Ganon varias veces con la Espada Maestra hasta que el cerdo cayó adolorido y agotado al suelo… la barrera de fuego se desapareció nuevamente y esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por la Princesa de Hyrule… Zelda corrió donde se encontraba Link…

Link: (Se voltea) ¿Zelda? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡Aléjate, es muy peligroso!!

Ganon: (Tendido en el suelo)… ZELDA… ¡¡RRROOOAAARRRR!! (Se levanta para atacar a Zelda)

Link: ¡Zelda!

Para sorpresa de todos, antes de que Ganon se abalanzara sobre Zelda, La Princesa lanzó un potente rayo que golpeaba a Ganon y lo debilitaba poco apoco…

Ganon: (Tratando de protegerse) ¡¡RRROAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!

Zelda: (lanzando el rayo con dificultad) ¡¡Link… estoy… reteniendo… a la Malvada Bestia… para que puedas… darle el golpe… final…!! (Deja de lanzar el rayo), por favor… acaba con el… (Cae al suelo cansada)

Link: ¡¡Zelda!!

Navi: ¡Link, concéntrate en Ganon, ella estará bien!

Ganon cayó al suelo apoyado por una de las dagas, pero por efecto del rayo de Zelda, no podía moverse… en eso, Link alzó la Espada Maestra y esta empezó a brillar intensamente… El Héroe del Tiempo, con mucho Coraje y determinación se disponía a terminar con Ganon pero…

— ¡¡BBBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Todos: ¿¡Qué!? (Ganon: ¿HUH?)

— ¡Wow!, no puedo creerlo… ¡¡Funcionó!!... ¡¡Estoy en el Antiguo Hyrule!!

Todos: ¿?

Antes de que Link pudiera derrotar al Temible Ganon… un extraño portal dimensional color negro y púrpura se apareció ante ellos… una extraña voz, proveniente del portal parecía reconocer a todos…

Voz: ¿Acaso será…? ¡No puede ser! ¡¡Son los legendarios portadores de la Trifuerza!! ¡¡¡El Malvado Rey de los Ladrones, El Héroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino!!!

Ganon, Link y Zelda voltearon a ver al portal…

Voz: ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Las tres Trifuerzas juntas!… hummm… Me pregunto ¿Cuál elegiré?... Coraje, Sabiduría o… (Riéndose) ¡Eso es obvio! ¡¡El Poder será todo mío!!

Ganon voltea a ver el portal confundido…

Voz: (Riéndose) ¿Quién dijo que el poder no lo es todo?

Zelda y Link: ¿Qué?

El extraño portal comenzó a acercarse a Ganon, y… ¡Lo absorbió!...

Ganon: ¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ganon desaparece ante la vista de todos…

Zelda: (Confundida) ¿Qué sucedió?

Navi: (Confundida) ¿Pero cómo? No es posible…

Link: (Confundido) No entiendo nada… (Al portal) ¡¡Oye tú!! ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Ganondorf?! _"Como si me importara ¬¬"_

Voz: ¿Ganondorf?... ¿Te refieres a la bestia…? (El portal se dirige hacia Link) ¡¡Tú!! ¡No puede ser!... (Se dirige a Zelda) ¿Tú también?... esto no es posible…. es mucha coincidencia… (Se calma)… como sea, eso ya no importa… ya tengo lo que quería… (Riendo) bueno… no todo… ja, ja… siempre quise tener una princesa a mi lado je, je, je…

Zelda: ¡¿Qué?!

Voz: ¡Ven para acá guapa!

Zelda: ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Link: ¡¡¡Zelda!!!

El portal absorbió a Zelda… Link no pudo atraparla a tiempo… y el portal empezó a reducir su tamaño…

Link: (Enojado) ¡¡Maldito, libera a Zelda!!

Voz: Sí claro… nos vemos… "Héroe del Tiempo" (Riéndose) Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Link: ¡¡¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!!! ¡¡AAAAAHH!! (Salta hacia el portal)

— ¡BBBUUUZZZZZZZZZ!

Link: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Link se abalanza sobre el portal, el cuál lo absorbe… y, al igual que Ganon y Zelda… desaparece… dejando a Navi y a los Seis Sabios algo confundíos…

Navi: (Asustada, triste) ¿Link? ¿Zelda? Aunque sea… ¿Ganondorf? ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¡RESPONDANNNNNN!!

Saria: ¿Qué sucedió?

Darunia: ¿Dónde se fueron?

Ruto: ToT ¡¡Link!! ¿Dónde estás??

Impa: ¡¡¿¿Princesa Zelda me escucha??!!

Nabooru: Es raro que diga esto pero… ¿Dónde diablos se metió Ganondorf?

Todos menos Nabooru: ¬¬X

Nabooru: Perdón… yo nada más decía…

Raura: Pero igual tiene razón…

Todos menos Raura: ¿Eh?

Ruto (Murmurando) pppssss… para mí que el viejo sabe algo más…

Raura: ¬¬X

Impa: Detesto admitirlo Raura, pero Ruto tiene razón… por primera vez…

Ruto: ¬¬X ¡Oye!

Saria: Sí Raura, dinos…

Darunia: ¿Quién era el tipo del Portal? Se me hace familiar…

Ruto: ToT ¿Dónde está mi Link?

Impa: ¿Y Zelda?

Nabooru: ¿Y Ganondorf?

Todos menos Nabooru: ¬¬X

Nabooru: ¿Qué? ¿Alguien tiene que preocuparse por él, no?

Saria: … … …Como sea, ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

Raura: Tal vez…

Silencio…

Todos menos Raura: ¡¡Ya dinos, viejo!!

Raura: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos menos Raura: por favor… n—nU…

Raura: Todos ellos están… en el FUTURO

Todos menos Raura: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

Continuará

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parece ser que los Portadores de la Trifuerza fueron transportados a otro mundo… al Futuro según Raura, pero aún quedan varias preguntas al aire… ¿Por qué apareció un extraño Portal Dimensional? ¿Quién era la persona que está detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué se llevó a Ganon? ¿Por qué reconoció a Zelda y a Link?... estás preguntas y más **(O tal vez menos… u.u…)** serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de: The Leyend Of Zelda: A Future Sight…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Uff! Acabe… disculpen por el capítulo… se que esta muy cortito… pero en fin… espero que haya sido de su agrado… por favor… dejen reviews… si no… nunca sabrán que les pasó a Zelda, Link y Ganon…. WA JA JA JA JA JA… XD… ¡nah!… no es cierto… igual lo escribo… aunque… los reviews ayudan a que uno se apure a escribir…

Nos vemos en unas semanas… tal vez para entonces… ya haya actualizado… ¡¡Adiós!!


	2. EL FUTURO ESTÁ AQUÍ

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, aquí les traigo el Capítulo II de mi fic, que, a diferencia del capítulo anterior, está más enfocado en el Universo Alterno, aunque aún conserva un poco de TLOZ: Ocarina of Time… Si les agrada lo que leen, déjenme un review y si no también, me gustaría leer sus comentarios…

Ahora, aquí va un pequeño recordatorio: Estos son los signos de puntación que voy a usar en mi Fic:

(): Para acciones de los personajes.

—: Indica un sonido del que se desconozca la procedencia.

"_Los pensamientos de los personajes"_

**(Son las notas del Autor)**

----------: Cambio de escena

Y finalmente, basura legal: Mi Fic fue escrito sin ningún fin de Lucro… y bla, bla, bla…** (No gano nada escribiendo esto… lo único que obtengo es divertirme ¿Acaso eso es ilegal? u.u…)**… todos los derechos sobre The Leyend of Zelda pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a Nintendo.

Advertencia: Algunas escenas en este fic puede dañar la sensibilidad de las personas… XD Nah… mentira, lo único que les digo es que hay escenas algo violentas… no son gran cosa (supongo) pero yo sólo aviso…no, no hay sangre en este fic (bueno, no mucha, XD) pero hay ciertas parte de mi relato en la que se desarrolla la acción por medio de golpes… ¡Feh! como sea… u.u…

Ahora sí, aquí los dejo con mi "Pequeño Fanfic":

En el capítulo anterior, Link se enfrentó contra Ganondorf y estaba a punto de vencerlo pero en el último momento, un extraño portal dimensional se apareció ante ellos y absorbió a Zelda y a Ganon; nuestro Héroe, al tratar de salvar a la Princesa, se abalanzó hacia el portal y también fue asimilado. Y antes de que terminara el capítulo, nos enteramos que ellos habían sido transportados al futuro, ¿Qué tan cierto es esto? ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les espera a los portadores de la Trifuerza? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de:

**The Leyend Of Zelda: A Future Sight**

**La Leyenda De Zelda: Una Vista Al Futuro**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL FUTURO ESTÁ AQUÍ**

Silencio. Era la melodía que adornaba el lugar. Silencio; Un ruido insoportable y enloquecedor, acompañado de un matiz muy llamativo: Blanco. Todo estaba en blanco. Una gran vacío blanco era lo que se podía apreciar. Ningún otro color podía ser identificado, a excepción de un pequeño punto verde; que en todo ese desolado espacio, era lo único que lo hacia disímil, lo hacia distinto… En el centro de ése desconocido lugar se encontraba Link, recostado, inmóvil, inconsciente… así permanecía el cuerpo de un cansado Hylian; Pero conforme los segundos pasaban, el muchacho recobró la conciencia y se levantó de golpe…

Link: (Despertándose) ¡Zelda! (Extrañado) ¿Y este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Link…

Link: (Se levanta del piso) ¿Huh? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Raura…?

Raura: Link… ¿Me escuchas…?

Link: Sí ¿Dónde estás?

Enfrente de Link se aparece Raura…

Raura: (Suspira) Por fin, hola Link…

Link: Raura, dime, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está Zelda?, ¿Qué pasó con Ganondorf?

Raura: Tranquilo, cálmate muchacho, responderé a tus dudas en unos momentos, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que siéntate y escúchame con atención

Link: Sí

Link obedeció al Sabio y se sentó en el suelo cruzado de brazos y piernas…

Raura: Link, ahora mismo tu cuerpo se encuentra dormido, te encuentras en un profundo sueño; con ayuda de los otros Sabios me he comunicado contigo desde un lugar muy lejano…

Link: ¿Y Zelda, ella se encuentra bien?

Raura: Sí, ella está bien. (Toma aire) Link, pon mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir:

Al decir éstas palabras, Raura desapareció y el espacio en blanco se torno negro y empezaron a formarse varias imágenes. Primero, se veía la Trifuerza que era protegida por varias sombras, siete para ser exactos, con siluetas humanas, aunque diferentes entre sí. Después, se podía apreciar más imágenes en las que estás sombras combatían contra varios demonios y monstruos, sin dejar de proteger a los tres Triángulos Sagrados. Mientras todo esto pasaba, la voz de Raura volvía a escucharse…

— "Como recordarás… La leyenda nos habla de la Trifuerza, el Triángulo Sagrado que contiene la esencia de las Diosas y está conformada por sus tres fuerzas: Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje. Este poder debe ser protegido a toda costa de que caiga en manos equivocadas, por eso, cada cierto tiempo, un Héroe nace y se encarga de resguardar a este gran poder; el problema es que como el mal nunca terminará, este Héroe debe volver a nacer las veces que sea necesario para salvar este enorme poder y al mundo entero…"

La Trifuerza y los demonios desaparecen y sólo quedan las sombras. Estás se acercan poco a poco a Link…

Link: (Un poco asustado) ¿Y éstos quiénes son?

— (Voz de Raura) ¿No los reconoces?

Las sombras empiezan a revelar sus verdaderas identidades y, para sorpresa del Héroe del tiempo, los extraños seres son, ni más ni menos que…

Link: Son… son… … … ¡¡¡ ¿SOY YO?!!!

Por increíble que suene, las siete sombras tomaron la forma de Link, bueno, no del todo, sólo algunos rasgos físicos. En sí, las 'sombras' se diferenciaban al original por varios factores, distintos tipos de peinado, al igual que el color de su cabello, de sus ojos, de sus ropas y el diseño de sus vestimentas que pertenecían a distintas épocas… En pocas palabras, estás sombras representaban a Link en diferentes facetas…

Link: ¿Pero como es posible que…?

Raura: (Reaparece) Link, el elegido; Tú eres una entidad que existe a través del tiempo y el espacio, no por nada te haces llamar "El Héroe del Tiempo", tú eres un ser que existe en el Presente, Pasado y Futuro de Hyrule…

Link: Comprendo, algo así me habías explicado la primera vez que te conocí, pero lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver todo eso con el lugar en el que me encuentro…

Raura: Link, lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que… (Toma aire) te encuentras en el futuro

Link: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Raura: Para ser exactos, 800 años en el futuro

Link: (Incrédulo) No puede ser… pero ¿Cómo?

Raura: Alguna persona de ésta época logró crear un Portal Dimensional que conectaba nuestro mundo y el suyo, el cuál, transportó a todos hasta aquí

Link: ¿Quién o qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Raura: Calma Link, se que es difícil de entender, y el tiempo se me acaba, así que trataré de ser lo más breve posible. Escucha con atención: Desconozco quién, qué o por qué abrió un portal dimensional entre el Pasado y el Futuro, pero lo que sí se, es que nuestro mundo corre peligro…

Link: (Preocupado) ¿Ahora que sucede?

Raura: Supongo que recuerdas que hace tiempo, Sheik te explicó los riesgos de viajar a través del tiempo ¿no?

Link: (Poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón y levantando la mirada tratando de concentrarse) emm… bueno, pues… recuerdo que él, es decir, ella; me explicó que yo tenía la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, pero que por el momento era muy joven para controlar ese poder, pero que quizás, en un futuro, podría hacerlo sin problemas… y… y…

Raura: ¿Te explico los riesgos que corrías si viajabas al futuro o al pasado?

Link: (Tratando de recordar) Sí… ella mencionó que cuando controlara esa habilidad, tuviera cuidado: Si viajaba al pasado, no debo tocar nada ni interactuar con nadie, el cambio más pequeño podría alterar todo y…

Raura: ¿Y del Futuro? ¿Qué te dijo ella acerca de eso?

Link: (Cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar) Que si viajaba al Futuro, si permanecía mucho tiempo, crearía una paradoja que podría terminar con el mundo como conocemos…

Raura: ¿Entiendes todo lo que eso significa, verdad?

Link: No…

Raura se va de espaldas al estilo anime…

Raura: (Reponiéndose lentamente y sobándose la sien) Disculpa, olvide por completo que sigues siendo un niño. Mira, el tiempo es como una línea recta que se divide en tres partes: Pasado, Presente, y Futuro. Cuando uno pasa del Presente al Futuro, uno crea una pequeña ruptura en la línea que representa el tiempo actual. Si uno permanece mucho tiempo en el Futuro, esta ruptura se irá haciendo más grande hasta que destruya la Línea del Tiempo y consigo, el Universo entero… a eso se le llama paradoja…

Link: (Asustado) No puede ser… ¡Por Nayru!

Raura: Tranquilo, esto sólo pasa si uno permanece un periodo prolongado en el Futuro, antes de que la Línea del Tiempo de destruya por completo, tendrías que pasar por lo menos varios meses, quizás años para que la línea se quiebre…

Link: (Aliviado) Uff…

Raura: Pero… Ahí esta el problema…

Link: (Preocupado) Ay no, ¿Ahora qué?

Raura: En tu caso, no sólo tú fuiste al futuro, sino dos personas más, eso complica las cosas, por tanto, el tiempo que te resta se reduce a dos semanas…

Link: (Más preocupado) ¿Entonces que puedo hacer?

Raura: Si todos vuelven del Futuro a su época original, la Línea del Tiempo se restaurará y todo será como antes y…

Link: (Más calmado) ¿Sólo eso? Ja, creí que sería más difícil. Bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar a Zelda por todo Hyrule y…

Raura: No Link, no es tan fácil como suena. Te recuerdo que ahora te encuentras en un Hyrule 800 años en el futuro… Todo ha cambiado drásticamente… Ahora encontraras un Hyrule muy distinto y diferente, más complejo y complicado del que conoces… Además de eso debes encontrar a Zelda y a Ganondorf y traerlos de vuelta a su época original…

Link: (Enojado) ¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! ¡NO PIENSO TRAER A ESE MALDITO DE VUELTA! ¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HA HECHO AL MUNDO O QUÉ?! ¡¡NI LOCO LO LLEVO CONMIGO, POR MI QUE SE PUDRA EN EL FUTURO!!

Raura: Link, cálmate, estoy consiente de todo lo que ha hecho Ganondorf, y comprendo lo que sientes a la perfección, pero te recuerdo que él pertenece a la misma época que tú, y si no regresan los tres juntos, el mundo se destruirá…

Link: Bueno, sí pero, no… (Desanimado) no es justo…

Raura: Link…

Link: (Desalentado) Es decir… todo éste tiempo he estado explorando medio Hyrule y enfrentado toda clase de peligros y demonios hasta llegar al final y cuando estoy apunto de terminar con todo… ahora me salen con todo esto… (Deprimido) no… (Llora un poco y golpea el suelo con su puño) no es justo…

Raura: Link… Yo se que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti… se que has sufrido mucho, se que has hecho muchas cosas por salvar a Hyrule y no haz recibido nada a cambio… pero ya sabes todo lo que está en juego… no puedes rendirte ahora…

Link: (Muy triste)…

Raura: Vamos, piensa ¿Qué crees que sentirían tus amigos si te vieran así? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán todos al ver a Link, el chico más valiente y optimista de todos, vencido y sin esperanzas? ¿Qué crees que piense Saria y los demás si te viera así?

Link: (Aún Cabizbajo) ¿Ah?

Raura: ¡¿Qué crees que sienta Zelda?!

Link: Zelda…

Zelda… ese nombre resonó en la cabeza del Hylian por unos segundos… algunas imágenes de él y de la Princesa se plasmaron en su cabeza, unos instantes después, Link reaccionó y se puso a meditar lo que le dijo Raura con más detenimiento…

Raura: ¿Sabes? No eres él único que ha sufrido en todo esto, mucha gente a tenido que soportar mucho pesadumbre y entre ellos está la Princesa. Desde que Ganondorf atacó, ella a tenido que soportar la pérdida de su padre, la destrucción de su pueblo, vivir 7 años de terror, escondida y viendo sufrir a la gente, convirtiéndose en una guerrera de forma forzada… Sí, talvez pienses que no es lo mismo que tú haz sufrido, probablemente no se compara con la cruzada que realizaste pero… te recuerdo que ella te estuvo esperando por 7 angustiosos años y creme, eso merece un reconocimiento…

Link: (Aun cabizbajo)… snif…

Raura: ¿Link?

Link: (Aun cabizbajo) Soy un tonto, un egoísta… ¡Argh! ¡¡NO!!… cómo, como pude olvidarme de todos… discúlpenme diosas… discúlpenme amigos… discúlpame… Zelda…

Raura: (Satisfecho) Je…

Link: (Se levanta rápidamente y reanimado) Sí, lo haré, por mis amigos, por Hyrule, por Zelda…

Raura: Así me gusta Liiiiiiiii… … …

Link: ¿Raura, te encuentras…?

Antes de que Raura terminara de hablar, su imagen se distorsionó y luego se desvaneció como si se tratara de una imagen Holográfica, inmediatamente volvió a aparecer…

Raura: El tiempo se me acaba… Link, Héroe del Tiempo, escucha con mucha atención lo siguiente: Dentro de poco despertarás en un Hyrule con 800 años adelantado, y a primera vista, notarás cambios radicales. Ni yo mismo se con exactitud como será pero te recomiendo ser precavido, no pierdas el coraje y por favor, no llames mucho la atención; De lo poco que se de ésta época es que LA MAGIA YA NO EXISTE o al menos no como en nuestra era, ahora la mayoría de las cosas "sobrenaturales" son explicadas y controladas por los hombres; Muchas costumbres y tradiciones han cambiado debido a esto y es por eso que historias como las de la creación de Hyrule o la Trifuerza se creen como mitos y leyendas, pocas son las personas que aún creen en eso. Lo único que no ha cambiado es la presencia del bien y el mal, es por eso que te pido que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, la maldad a llegado a niveles tan alarmantes que se han creado armas de destrucción inimaginables, así que se cuidadoso al enfrentar a este tipo de gente, tus armas son muy primitivas para esta época, aunque no debes menospreciar su poder. Cuando llegues allá, trata de hablar con toda la gente que puedas para que obtengas la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre la época, y así conocer más acerca del paradero Zelda y Ganondorf. Ahora, cuannnnn… … …

Nuevamente la imagen de Raura se distorsionó además de su voz para luego reaparecer pero está vez con figura un tanto borrosa…

Link: ¡Raura!

Raura: Como te decía, cuando logres reunir a Zelda y Ganondorf, deben dirigirse al Templo del Tiempo, ahí deben pararse enfrente del Pedestal del Tiempo y les daré indicaciones en ese lugar. Se que no será fácil, pero el destino de Hyrule, es decir, del Tiempo, está en tus manos, o más bien, en mano de los portadores de la Trifuerza. Por favor, no se rindan y no dejen que ésta tierra se destruya… … …

La Imagen se distorsiona por tercera vez y al reaparecer, empieza a desvanecerse lentamente de pies a cabeza…

Raura **(O lo que queda de él u.u…)**: Me despido, espero volvernos a ver… … … Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, en tu viaje encontrarás a una persona la cuál te ayudará mucho, más de lo que crees, no dudes en confiar en él, te será de gran ayuda en tu aventura…

Link: Pero ¿Cómo sabré quién es?

Raura: Je, no te preocupes, con sólo verlo sabrás que es la persona indicada, te lo aseguro…

Dicho esto el Sabio de la Luz se desvanece por completo y sólo queda en el lugar un Hylian algo confundido. Poco a poco una niebla cubre todo el lugar en el que se encontraba Link, dándole a entender que su sueño estaba a punto de terminarse. Silencio. Calma. Paz. Era lo único que el joven Héroe del Tiempo podía sentir en estos momentos. No veía nada, todo estaba nuevamente en blanco…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos encontramos en Hyrule, para ser más exactos, en la Ciudad Hyrule, Capital del país con el mismo nombre. Ésta es una enorme metrópolis adornada por varios edificios, rascacielos de grandes alturas, monumentos, parques, residencias, fabricas, casas y otras edificaciones en general, además de una gran cantidad de población compuesta en su mayoría por Hylians y seguida por Zoras, Gorons, Dekus, Gerudos y otras razas más. Ésta hermosa Ciudad es un lugar ideal para vivir, que, pese a los problemas de contaminación, sobrepoblación y un creciente índice de delincuencia; ésta sigue siendo una excelente opción.

Pero por desgracia, nuestra historia no se desarrolla aquí, al menos no por ahora, sino en otro lugar, para ser más precisos a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Por todos es conocido que, alrededor de las grandes urbes se encuentras los barrios más pobres, por decirlo así, donde el desorden y la delincuencia son algo común, éste sitio es un claro ejemplo del descuido por las autoridades; Su nombre era el barrio de Outcast, que se localiza a las afueras de Villa Kakariko y a las faldas de La Montaña de la Muerte; Outcast antes conocido como la Villa Paria (sin razas ni distinciones) ya que en ese tiempo — 1000 años atrás— se le conocía así por ser una Ciudad de ladrones y bandidos que se podía decir, eran iguales, la cuál no ha cambiado mucho desde aquel tiempo. El Barrio de Outcast es lo que actualmente se le conoce como un "barrio de mala muerte" donde los asaltos y el crimen están a la orden del día. A pesar de eso, una gran cantidad de gente vive aquí, aunque la mayoría prefiere no salir de sus humildes casas para no ser víctimas de los amantes de lo ajeno.

Hoy, parece ser la excepción. A tempranas horas del día, apareció un joven Hylian de cabello rubio usando una túnica verde, éste, permanecía recostado en la acera, cerca de algunas casas del barrio de Outcast, el chico parecía estar dormido ya que no se había movido desde hace horas. Podríamos decir que nadie se había percatado de su presencia, de no ser por un niño que salió de su casa para ver que había en mitad de la calle, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que alguien yacía dormido en la entrada de su hogar…

Niño: No puede ser… es un… ¿Vago?

Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de edad abrió la puerta; un pequeño Hylian de cabello castaño, ojos negros y orejas puntiagudas, usaba ropa deportiva, de color amarilla y azul en su playera y pantalón respectivamente, usaba unos tenis blancos y llevaba puesta una gorra azul hacía atrás…

Niño: ¡Hey, hermana! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Dicho esto, salió una niña Hylian como de doce años a ver lo que pasaba, era una chica de cabello largo y liso, de color negro al igual que sus ojos., vestía un vestido corto de tonalidades oscuras que hacían juego con unas pulseras del mismo color…

Niña: ¡Tonto!, ya te han dicho mis papás que no salgas de casa, es muy peligroso y te pueden asaltar

Niño: Sí lo sé, pero, mira eso (señala a Link) un vago

Niña: ¿Qué? (Ve a Link) no seas tonto, él no es un vago

Niño: ¿A no? ¿Entonces que hace una persona tirada en medio de la calle y con ropas tan extrañas?

Niña: Yo que sé, tal vez alguien lo asaltó y lo dejó ahí tirado; además se ve bastante guapo y aseado para ser un vagabundo ¿no lo crees?

Niño: Supongo que tienes razón… (Pensando) oye, ¿no crees que esté muerto?

Niña: ¿Muerto? Ja, en mi opinión se ve muy vivo, seguramente ha de estar inconsciente o desmayado; (se da la vuelta) ahora, será que mejor que entremos a la casa antes de que nos pase algo malo… (Voltea a ver a su hermano) ¡¿Qué crees que estás asiendo?!

Niño: (Picando a Link con un palito) ¿Tú que crees? Comprobando si esta vivo o muerto…

Niña: ¡Ay por favor, no seas infantil! Es obvio que está vivo ¿Qué no ves como esta respirando?

Niño: (Aún picando a Link) Yo no veo nada, además, más vale estar seguros ¿No?

Link: (Despertando y agarrando el palito) Deja de picarme…

Niños: (Asustados) ¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁ VIVO!!!

Link: (Confundido) ¿? Hey… ¿Qué les pasa? (se sienta en el piso)

Niño: (Algo asustado) ¿Y… qui-quién eres tú…?

Link: Me llamo Link, y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? (ve a los niños asustados) tranquilos, no les voy a hacer nada, no tengan miedo…

Niña: (Un poco más confiada) Me llamo Sal, y ese miedoso que ves aquí, es mi hermano Sack…

Sack: ¬¬ ¡Oye!

Link: (Riéndose) Ja, ja, Hola Sal, hola Sack, (se pone de pie y hace un gesto con la mano) mucho gusto…

Sal: Espera Link, ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un maleante o un ladrón? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Link: Hey, no se espanten, Si yo quisiera hacerles algo malo ¿no creen que ya lo hubiera hecho?

Sack: Hermana, él tiene razón…

Sal: Tal vez, pero mis papás dicen que no hay que hablar con desconocidos

Link: Y tienen razón, no deben hacerlo…

Sal y Sack: ¿?

Link: Pero hoy deberían hacer una excepción, estoy de paso y no se donde estoy ¿Me podrían decir en que lugar me encuentro?

Sack: ¿No sabes donde estás?

Sal: Te encuentras en el barrio de Outcast

Link: ¿Barrio de Outcast? (Recordando) ¿No será acaso un pueblo que queda a las afueras de Villa Kakariko?

Sal: El mismo

Sack: No entiendo Link, como es posible que no sepas donde te encuentras… ¿De dónde vienes o qué?

Link: Pues… se que no me van a creer pero… yo vengo del Pasado…

Silencio…

Sack: Aja sí. Ya en serio ¿De donde vienes?

Link: Ya te dije, del Pasado, 800 años atrás…

Sal: Link, no juegues y ya dinos la verdad

Link: No estoy jugando y les estoy diciendo la verdad

Sal y Sack: Eeehhhhh…

Link: Oh Vamos, mírenme bien, mis ropas no son de esta época (Saca La Espada Maestra y el Escudo Hylian)

Sal y Sack: (Asustados) ¡AAHHHHHH!

Link: No se asusten, vean estas armas (Se las muestra y luego las guarda) tampoco pertenecen a este tiempo ¿cierto?

Sack: (Sorprendido) Buen punto…

Sal: Nah… de seguro sacaste todo eso de una tienda de disfraces

Link ¿De una qué?

Sal: Olvídalo… (Hablando con tono sarcástico) Y dime Link, ¿Cómo llegaste al futuro? ¿En una máquina del tiempo o qué?

Link: Pues… (Se toca la cabeza con la mano) no lo sé… entré en un Portal Dimensional y terminé aquí…

Sack: ¿Un Portal Dimensional? Es decir ¿Por medio de magia?

Link: Emm… sí, creo que sí ¿Por?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero poco después fue sustituido por las risas de Sal y Sack, los niños estaban carcajeándose de lo lindo mientras que un confundido Link trataba de entender el motivo de sus risas…

Link: ¿Oigan de que se ríen? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? no entiendo…

Sal y Sack: (Riéndose) Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Link: ¬¬ Hey…

Sal: (Tratando de no reírse) Ay, por favor Link, todos sabemos que la magia no existe

Sack: Sí Link, hasta yo lo sé…

Link: Eso no es cierto, la magia si existe…

Sal: ¿A sí? ¡Pruébalo!

Link: Con gusto…

Mientras que Link discutía con los niños si la magia existía o no, una camioneta roja se acercaba a ellos, ésta se estaciono en frente de la casa de Sal y Sack, cosa que asusto a los niños; de la camioneta salieron 4 hombres con muy malas intenciones, eran unos Hylians con ropas holgadas y algo gastadas, a simple vista se veía que eran unos maleantes del barrio, uno de ellos —el líder de la banda— traía una gorra roja y lentes oscuros, otro tenía un bat de baseball en la mano, el siguiente una barra de hierro y el último una cadena, estos sujetos se acercaron a Link y compañía, estos últimos, retrocedieron y se colocaron detrás de Link un poco temerosos…

Líder: Hola niños ¿Nos recuerdan? Ja, ja, ja…

Sal y Sack: (Asustados)...

Link: (A los niños) Oigan, ¿Ustedes conocen a estos tipos?

Sal: Por desgracia, sí… estos sujetos son unos ladrones que nos asaltaron hace una semana

Sack: Sí, nos quitaron todo nuestro dinero y luego entraron a nuestra casa y se llevaron cosas de mucho valor…

Link: (Indignado) Malditos ladrones… son unos abusivos

Ladrón1: Detesto interrumpir su conversación, pero ya saben a lo que vinimos…

Ladrón2: ¡Entreguen el dinero si no quieren resultar heridos como la otra vez!

Link: ¿Heridos? (A los niños) ¿Estos tipos se atrevieron a tocarlos?

Sal: Así es, a mi me empujaron y a mi hermano lo dejaron inconsciente de un golpe…

Link: (Enojado) ¡Malditos, son unos cobardes!

Ladrón3: ¿Y tú que te traes duende? ¿Acaso quieres que te demos una buena paliza?

Link: ò.ó? ¿Me llamaste duende?

Ladrón3: (Se acerca a Link) Así es ¿Tienes algún problema con e…?

—PPPPAAAAAAFFFFFF

Sin previo aviso, Link soltó tremendo golpe a uno de los ladrones que lo dejo tirado en el suelto, todos miraron con asombro este acto, sobre todo Sal y Sack… las represarías no se hicieron esperar y los otros maleantes, incluso el líder, se disponían a atacar a Link…

Link: Tómenlo como una advertencia, váyanse de aquí si no quieren terminar como su 'amigo'…

Líder: Sí tú, como no… chicos ¡A él!

Link: Niños… retrocedan…

Sal y Sack: Sí (Se hacen para atrás)

Ladron1 y 2: (Corriendo hacia Link) ¡HHHAAAAAAAAA!

Los bandidos corrían directo hacia Link para tratar de herirlo, pero este, de un rápido movimiento, esquiva a ambos sujetos y, sin dar la vuelta, extiende sus dos brazos y los dirige hacia atrás de tal forma que golpea a los dos criminales sin quitarle la vista a líder, ambos ladrones caen a suelo mientras que el tercero (el que fue golpeado hace rato) se empezaba a recuperar…

Link: (Serio) No lo volveré a repetir… llévate a tus hombres si no quieren terminar lastimados

Sack: ¡Link! ¡¡Detrás de ti!!

Link: (Voltea a ver a Sack) ¿Qué? (Se lleva la mano al cuello) ¡¡Argh!!

Mientras Link discutía con el líder de la pandilla, el tercer ladrón uso la cadena que llevaba y tomó a Link por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo e inmovilizando, Link logró colocar su mano antes de que la cadena estrujara fuertemente su traquea…

Ladrón3: (Sujetando la cadena con una mano) ¡Jefe, lo tengo!

Líder: Bien hecho, recuérdame darte un aumento… (Se acerca a Link) Esto es lo que le pasa a los tipos listos que se resisten a nosotros…

Sal: ¡Suéltenlo, abusivos!

Ladrón3: ¡Tú cállate mocosa! (La empuja y la tira al suelo)

Sal: (Cayendo bruscamente al piso) Ahhhhh…

Ladrón3: Ja, ja…

Link: (con sus manos en la cadena y respirando con dificultad) Nunca… nunca vuelvas a… a tocar así… a una mujer… y menos… A UNA NIÑA…

—PPPPUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF

Con un fuerte codazo en el estómago, Link logra zafarse del agarre de su agresor, luego, toma al criminal de las ropas y con ambos brazos lo arroja hacia delante chocando con el líder de la banda, sin demorar mucho, se da le vuelta y se acerca a ver el estado de la niña…

Link: (Respirando con dificultad) Sal… ¿Te… te encuentras bien? (le da la mano para levantarla del suelo)

Sal: Sí Link, estoy bien, no me lastimé gravemente (le da la mano a Link y se pone de pie)

Link: Ahora, vayan a su casa y esperen a que termine con ellos ¿Entendido?

Sack: Pero, son más que tú, no podrás sólo…

Link: Claro que sí… ahora, cuida a tu hermana y entren a su casa ¿Sí?

Sal y Sack afirman y entran a su casa, inmediatamente se dirigen a la ventana para no perderse de la acción; Por otra parte, Link se da la vuelta y regresa a la batalla al igual que los otros ladrones que se recuperaban lentamente.

Líder: (Furioso) ¡Qué demonios están haciendo! ¡No se queden ahí parados y terminen con el!!

Ladrones1, 2 y 3: ¡Sí jefe! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! (Se acercan corriendo hasta Link)

Link: (Tronado sus nudillos)…

Los tres ladrones se acercan a Link y éste sólo se queda inmóvil esperando a que sus atacantes lo intercepten… primero llegan los tipos del bat y de la barra de hierro tratando de embestir a Link con dichas "armas" pero él, se limitó a esquivar unas cuantas veces para luego tomar el bat y la palanca golpeando a ambos criminales y dejándolos atontados, momento aprovechado por el Héroe del Tiempo para darle una patada en el costado al tipo de las derecha y un fuerte empujón al sujeto de la izquierda lo que provocó que diera varios pasos hacia atrás y luego cayera de sentón; antes de que Link pudiera cantar victoria, una cadena tomó el brazo derecho de Link y le impidió el movimiento libre, cuando se disponía a hacer frente con éste sujeto, el tipo de la barra de hierro le sorprendió golpeándolo con dicha arma en la espalda, haciendo que el joven Hylian cayera al suelo algo adolorido y con la mano derecha aún inmovilizada; el bandido golpeó una segunda vez, pero ésta ocasión en el costado, ya que Link se había dado la vuelta quedando tendido en el suelo boca arriba. El actual atacante le hubiera encestado un tercer golpe de no ser por que el Héroe del Tiempo logró acomodarle una oportuna patada en la cara, repitió el proceso cuatro veces más y cuando se disponía a dar la quinta, Link se puso de pié y luego dio un pequeño salto; en el aire, Link le dio una buena patada en la cara, para luego dar una vuelta en la que el criminal recibió una segunda patada desde atrás… El Ladron2 quedó noqueado y Link cayó a tierra para después ponerse de pie, en seguida, el joven Hylian volteó a ver quien era el pobre infeliz que había sujetado su mano derecha…

Link: (Viendo fijamente al ladron3) ¡Tú!

Ladrón3: (Tragando saliva) ¡Glup!

Link: ¡¡HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ladrón3: (Asustado) ¡No, no! ¡En la cara no!

—PPPPPAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

—PPPAAAFFFFF

—PPPPPUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Con una gran fuerza y rapidez, Link jaló la cadena que lo tenia amarrado hacia si mismo, provocando que atrajera al ladrón3 y cuando lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, El Héroe del Tiempo le acomodó tremendo puñetazo en la cara para luego girar sobre su propio eje, quedando de espaldas con el criminal y así proyectarle un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago y finalmente terminarlo con un golpe de su mano izquierda desde atrás hasta la faz del ladrón3 dejando en K.O. para soltarse posteriormente de la cadena que lo ataba…

Link: (Sobándose la muñeca derecha) Rayos… esto dejará una marca

Ladrón1: Sí pero no tanto como esto ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Link: ¿Huh? ¡Waaahhhhh!

El tipo del bat ya se había recuperado y ahora en su lugar llevaba una pequeña navaja, la cuál trato de encajar en la pierna de Link, por suerte, el joven Hylian logró evadir el ataque con un oportuno salto hacia atrás. Acto seguido, el Héroe del Tiempo y el criminal se colocaron en posición de combate, éste último amenazaba con su arma punzo cortante mientras que Link no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados…

Ladrón1: (Con una navaja en mano) ¡Vamos! ¿Tienes miedo?

Link: (Confiado) No tanto como tú

Ladrón1: (Molesto) Grrrrrrr… HHHHOOOOOOOO (Lanza la cuchilla hacia Link)

Link: (Esquiva hacia atrás) HHAAAA… eres lento… (Sonríe)

Ladrón1: (Muy molesto) Grrr…

El tipo comenzaba a impacientarse mientras que Link estaba más confiado que nunca… o eso planeaba aparentar para que el maleante bajara la guardia. El Ladrón empezó a lanzar sus ataques… derecha, derecha, izquierda, abajo, derecha, arriba… todos esquivados con suma agilidad por parte del Héroe del Tiempo, este sólo se encargó de doblarse un poco y agacharse provocando que el sujeto se exasperara al no acertar ningún golpe… el joven Hylian sólo lucía divertido mostrando una discreta sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que la rabía del malhechor aumentara haciendo que se precipitara a apuñalar a su contrincante. Error. Ésta acción errada fue aprovechada por Link, quién con una gran rapidez logró barrerse hacia su derecha y consecutivamente rodar hacia la misma dirección, quedando detrás del bandido. El tipo volteó y atacó con la navaja precipitadamente, pero esta vez, su muñeca fue interceptada por la mano izquierda de Link, quién se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, mientras seguía reteniendo la extremidad del ladrón…

Link: (Con una sonrisa en el rostro)…

Ladrón1: (Asustado y paralizado por el miedo) ahh… ahhhh… aahhhhh…

Link: (Serio)… … … ¡HHHHAAAAA!

— ¡CLACKKK!

Ladrón1: (quejidos de dolor) ¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

—PPPPAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

—PPPAAAAAFFFFF

—PPPPUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…

—… … … PPPPOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aún sosteniendo la muñeca del ladrón, Link hizo girar su mano de tal forma que logro torcer la extremidad del malhechor, provocando que soltara la navaja y algunos gemidos de dolor; posteriormente, el Héroe del Tiempo con fugaces movimientos derribó al delincuente… primero un izquierdazo en la cara, luego un derechazo en el mismo lugar, después lo tomó por los hombros y le conecto un tremendo rodillazo izquierdo en el abdomen, y finalmente lo termino con un poderoso _uppercut _(golpe de abajo para arriba con el puño)en la quijada que lo sacó volando unos cuantos centímetros para luego caer al suelo derrotado… Todos se quedaron impresionados viendo la escena… el líder, los niños e incluso el mismo Link…

Link: (Viendo a los tres ladrones) o—o… emmm… creo que se pasó la mano… n.nU (pone una mano en su nuca)

Sal: o.o… Sack, ¿Viste eso? ¿Sack? ¡Sack!

Sack: (Afuera de la casa) O.O Wow… eso… fue… ¡GENIAL!

— CLICK-CLACK

Líder: (Asustado) ¡A-atrás fenómeno, atrás! ¡No te-te mue-muevas o… o… disparo!

Sal y Sack: (Aterrados) AAAHHHHHH ¡Cuidado Link!

Link: ¿Ah? (Voltea a ver al líder) ¡Ah!

Súbitamente, el líder saco una pistola de su bolsillo, estaba apuntado directo hacia Link… el cuál, se sorprendió al ver el arma que sostenía el temeroso malhechor… Link sólo miró algo confundido el extraño objeto y sin mucha precaución comenzó a aproximarse a donde se encontraba el asustado bandido…

Líder: (Más asustado y tembloroso apuntando a Link con el arma) Yo… yo… yo… te voy a meter un tiro por la ca-ca-cabeza si da- das un paso más…

Link: (Acercándose al Líder)

Líder: (Mucho más asustado y tembloroso apuntando a Link con el arma) No… no es-estoy jugando (sudando a mares) ya no avances o te-te juro que te mato…

Sal y Sack: (Espantados) ¡Link detente!

Link: (Se aproxima a líder sin titubear)

Líder: (Aterrorizado al más no poder) Detente… ¡DETENTE! (Vuelve a cargar el cartucho de la pistola)

— ¡RUSH!

Sal y Sack: ¿AH?

Líder: ¡¿AAAHHHHH?!

Link: ¿Eh?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Link le arrebató el arma de las manos al maleante… todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante ésta acción, no sólo por la suma facilidad con la que le arrebato el arma, sino por el valor que tuvo en hacerlo, aunque claro, lo que ellos no saben es que no fue 'valor' sino curiosidad lo que impulsó al Hylian a hacer eso…

Link: (Sosteniendo la pistola entre sus manos) ¿Qué rayos es esto? (Apunta inconscientemente al ladrón)

Líder: (Horrorizado) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Hincado en el suelo y juntando sus manos como si rezara) ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! ¡¡No me mate por favor!! ¡¡¡Tenga compasión!!!

Link: (Mirando confundido al líder) ¿Cómo? No entiendo…

Líder: (Más Aterrado) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El líder de la banda sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se tira a perder ante la vista de los demás, mientras que Link seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba…

Sack: (Acercándose a Link) Wow ¡Eso fue estupendo Link!

Sal: (Saliendo de su casa y acercándose a Link) ¡Sí Link! ¡Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco!

Sal y Sack: (Hacen una reverencia) Gracias Link…

Link: n.nU no es nada, pero… ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?

Sal: ¿Cuál?

Link: ¿Podrías decirme que es ésta cosa? (Señala la pistola que aún tenía en sus manos)

Sal: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes que es eso?

Link: Errr... no…

Sal y Sack se miran entre sí sorprendidos y luego se van de espaldas al estilo Anime…

Link: ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos después de lo sucedido, Sal y Sack se encontraba explicándole a Link lo que era una pistola, sus funciones y el peligro que ésta arma, en tanto el Héroe del Tiempo permanecía asombrado viendo fijamente el riesgoso artefacto…

Link: (Sorprendido con la pistola en las manos) ¡Diosas! ¿Cómo es posible que la gente haya creado cosas así?

Sack: Ja, y eso no es nada ¡Hay armas aun más peligrosas!

Link: Demonios… ésta época está más loca de la que yo provengo… que es mucho decir…

Sal: ¡Sack! No exageres, además, no todo sobre las armas es malo, les recuerdo que éstas fueron creadas principalmente para proteger y ayudar a la gente

Link: Sí claro… ayudar… (Les da la espalda a Sal y Sack) como sea, me encargaré que ésta arma no vuelva a "proteger" o lastimar a nadie más…

Link lanzó la pistola al aire elevándola ligeramente lo que llamó la atención de Sal y Sack quienes observaban el trayecto recorrido por dicha arma, al ir cayendo lentamente, Link coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y antes de que la pistola llegara a una altura de 1 metro, el Héroe del Tiempo desenfundó la Master Sword y de un fugaz movimiento cortó el peligroso instrumento en dos…

Sack: ¡Wow!

Sal: ¿Sabes? Pudiste sólo haberle quitado las balas

Link: Sí pero como dije antes, ya no podrá dañar a nadie más… Pero bueno, ahora me retiro. (Guarda la espada y se dirige hacia el norte) Adiós

Sal: ¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Link: No lo sé, por lo mientras iré al centro de Hyrule y de ahí tratare de buscar a una persona…

Sack: ¿A que persona? ¿Te podemos ayudar?

Link: Lo dudo, pero si quieren hacerme un favor, mejor entren a su casa, estoy seguro que el líder de la banda regresará con refuerzos…

Sal: De acuerdo, así lo haremos…

Sack: Espera Link, ¿Te volveremos a ver algún día?

Link: (Se inclina a la altura de Sack y coloca su mano en la cabeza del niño) Sí, yo creo que sí… (Se levanta y se va corriendo) ¡Nos vemos! (Se despide a lo lejos de mano)

Sal y Sack: ¡Adiós Link!

Después de una rápida despedida, Link se alejó rápidamente del lugar, la faz del joven Hylian se volvió seria, tenía un mal presentimiento…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia más de media hora que el Héroe del Tiempo había dejado de correr, por ahora se encontraba caminando y examinando minuciosamente le nueva época, era un lugar un tanto conocido y desconocido, tan diferente y nuevo pero tan familiar. Sí, definitivamente era la Villa Kakariko. Se detuvo un momento para admirar mejor el lugar, lo único que se podía apreciar eran varias casas, postes de luz, cubos de basura y unos extraños objetos enormes que no sabía que eran; al ver que eran grandes y tenían 4 ruedas supuso que eran alguna especie de carreta o algo así… Unos minutos más tarde vio dos de esas cosas acercándose a él. Eran de color negro y se movían a rápidamente, los vehículos se detuvieron a pocos metros de distancia y de ellos salieron 5 personas vestidas con un traje negro: una camisa blanca, corbata negra, un saco del mismo color y lentes oscuros; Los cinco sujetos estaban formados por 3 Hylian de cabello blanco, café y negro respectivamente, un Goron algo robusto y un Zora delgado. Link retrocedió y puso su mano en la empuñadura de la Master Sword, ese mal presentimiento que sentía regreso y se hizo más fuerte cuando uno de los sujetos (el tipo de cabello blanco) sacó una pistola de su saco…

Hylian1: (Con una pistola en mano) Y bien, ¿Éste es el tipo que estamos buscando?

Hylian 2: Veamos… (Examinando a Link) un tipo güerito con ropas verdes y cara de niño bonito… sí, cumple con la descripción que nos dieron

Hylian1: Excelente, ahora terminemos rápido con esto, quiero irme a casa temprano (Apunta a Link)

Link: (Saca la Master Sword y el Hylian Shield) Maldición…

Goron: ¡Espera! ¡Yo, yo! Yo quiero terminarlo

Hylian1: (Guarda su arma) u.u ahhh… como quieras, pero hazlo rápido

Goron: (Saca su arma) ¡Sí!

Link: (Serio) Grrr…

— BANG, BANG, BANG

Goron: ¿Ah?

Link: (Serio)…

El Goron había disparado tres veces directo hacia Link pero con tres rápidos movimientos de su escudo pudo bloquear los embates. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso el mismo Link, le sorprendió el hecho de haberse movido a gran velocidad…

Goron: ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? ¿Por qué no le atiné?

Zora: Porque eres un inepto (Saca una pistola) Yo me ocuparé de él (Apunta a Link)

—BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Zora: … ¿eh?

Link: …

El Zora, dispuesto a terminar con Link, disparo de su arma 5 balas consecutivas de las cuáles, ninguna de ellas dio en el blanco, todas fueron interceptadas por varios espadazos… El Héroe del Tiempo blandió la Master Sword a diferentes direcciones con increíble velocidad…

Link: _"¡Demonios! ¿Cómo rayos pude hacer eso? No recuerdo nunca haber sido tan rápido"_

Hylian1: Esto ya me está cansando. Escuchen, a mi señal, todos disparen a matar (Saca su pistola) ¿Entendido?

Todos: (Sacan sus armas) ¡¡Sí!!

Link: ¡Glup!

Hylian1: … ¡Ahora!

Link: ¡¡Waaaahhhhh!!

Todos los maleantes dispararon directo a Link, éste de forma precipitada se lanzó hacia la izquierda y se cubrió con uno de los autos del lugar, evitando ser acribillado en la lluvia de fuego, los atacantes no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y dirigieron su atención a lugar donde se encontraba el joven Hylian; los criminales continuaron disparando aunque sin lograr un avance, instantes después se detuvieron a cargar sus armas, momento aprovechado por el Héroe del Tiempo para cambiar de posición y tomar un pequeños respiro…

Link: (Escondido detrás de otro auto y muy nervioso) Ratas… estos tipos van a matarme si no hago algo al respecto… ¿Cómo demonios voy a combatir contra estos tipos? ¿Qué haré? (Espía cautelosamente desde la ventana del auto)

Hylian1: Hey, no disparen ¿A dónde se metió ese tipo?

Hylian2: Se fue a la derecha

Hylian3: ¡No! Se fue a la izquierda

Hylian1: ¡¡Cállense!! No pudo haber ido muy lejos, debe seguir aquí

Goron: ¿Y por que no disparamos a todos lados hasta que salga?

Zora: ¡No seas bestia! Ya hemos gastado muchas balas y la policía no tardará en llegar…

Hylian1: Tienes razón, hay que terminar con esto pronto…

Link: _"Piensa Link… ¿Qué te diría Navi que hicieras en está Situación? ¿Qué consejo me daría?"_

Hylian1: ¡Escucha bastardo! ¡Es mejor que salgas pronto para que tengas una muerte rápida y sin dolor… de no hacerlo así, te buscaremos y te llenaremos el cuerpo de balas! ¿¡Entendido!? …

Hylian2: No funciona

Zora: Sí y eso que eres un buen negociador…

Hylian1: ¬¬ De acuerdo… voy a contar hasta diez y si en ese tiempo no sales de tu escondite, no tendremos consideración…

Link: (Aun escondido y espiando) _"… Observar… aprende a observar... ¡Eso es! Ella siempre me decía que si me encontraba en una emboscada, observara mi entorno… y luego lo usará en su contra para poder tomar ventaja…"_

Hylian1: Uno…

Link: (Mirando a través de la ventana) "_Veamos… los cinco están muy juntos… eso me dificulta atacarlos… debo separarlos… pero ¿Cómo?"_

Hylian1: Dos… … … tres… … … cuatro…

Link: (Mirando a través de la ventana) _"Debo encontrar algo que pueda distraerlos y separarlos al mismo tiempo… (Viendo con más detenimiento el lugar) ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sólo debo salir y cortar esa cosa de la forma correcta! Pero…"_

Hylian1: Cinco… … … Seis…

Link: _"Ahora, si salgo precipitadamente me van a tirar a matar… así que antes que nada debo llamar su atención…"_

Zora: Me aburro…

Hylian1: ¡Cállate! Siete… … … … ocho…

Link: _"Aquí debe haber algo que pueda entretenerlos lo suficiente… _(Ve una pequeña piedra en el piso y la toma con su mano) _bien"_

Hylian1: Nueve…

Link: (Con una piedra en la mano) Ya está… espero que funcione…

Hylian1: Diez… … … estás muerto ni…

— ¡CRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Todos Menos Link: (voltean a ver la procedencia del ruido) ¿Eh? (apuntan a esa dirección)

Link: (Con espada y escudo en mano) ¡HHHAAAAAAA!

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose provoco que los maleantes se distrajeran, Link lanzó la piedra que llevaba y la hizo impactarse con un pedazo de vidrio, de ésta forma el Héroe del Tiempo logró salir de su escondite sin peligro de ser herido… por unos instantes… aprovechando éste momento de confusión, Link desenfundo su Espado y Escudo con intenciones de cortar algo…

Link: ¡HHHIIIAAAAAAA!

—SSSLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Hylian2: (Voltea ver a Link) ¿Qué demo…? ¡¡Cuidado!!

Hylian1: ¿Qué? ¡WWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Zora: ¿Uh?

Goron: …

Hylian3: ¡Cúbranse!

—PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hylian1: ¡Arhg!

Goron: x.x

Hylian3: ¿Ah?

Zora: ¿Qué pasó?

Hylian2: ¿Están bien?

Link concentró un poco de energía en la Espada Maestra y con gran fuerza, osciló su arma en un poste de luz cortándolo de la base, después le dio una patada para que cayera a una dirección determinada con propósito de aplastar a los atacantes. La caída de un enorme y pesado poste les 'cayó' de sorpresa… literalmente hablando… sólo dos de los sujetos lograron evadir el peligro, el Hylian de cabello castaño y el Zora rodaron lateralmente evitando ser aplacados; el Goron y el Hylian Líder no contaron con la misma suerte y terminaron debajo de un poste atrapados y algo heridos, el último (el Hylian de cabello negro) se quedo inmóvil y por suerte, el poste no lo alcanzó. A pesar de la enorme confusión que se formó, Los criminales aún en pie no se rendirían tan fácilmente…

Zora: ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡¡¡Acabemos con él!!!

Hylian2 y 3: ¡Sí!

Link: ¡¡HHHAAAAAAA!!

—BANG, BANG, BANG

— ¡RUSH!

— PPPPPPAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF

—CLICK

—SLASSSSSHHHHHHH

— BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

—SSSSLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

Link corrió hacia el sujeto más cercano, el Hylian de cabello negro, el cuál empezó ha abrir fuego contra nuestro héroe; Link sólo se inmutó a protegerse con su escudo para finalmente arrojarle este objeto al criminal, El Hylian Pelinegro al tratar se protegerse intento tomar el escudo con las manos, pero lo único que logró fue caer al suelo aplastado por el pesado objeto; Inmediatamente de que Link se "deshizo" de su escudo, su mano derecha se encargo de sacar el Hook-Shot y apretó el gatillo, provocando que el gancho del arma saliera y se incrustara en la pistola del Hylian de cabellos castaños, causando que le arrebatara el arma entre las manos; cuando el gancho del Hook-Shot le trajo de vuelta la pistola, el Héroe del Tiempo cortó la arma de fuego en dos. Después de lo sucedido, El Zora tomó su pistola y arremetió contra el Chico de ropas verdes, seis disparos que fueron interceptados por la Master Sword de Link, quién colocó su arma en forma vertical y la movió forma circular, creando en la espada un efecto de escudo que evito que el Joven Hylian fuera tocado por una bala; Para su desfortunio al Zora se le trabó por unos segundos la pistola, descuido aprovechado por el Héroe del Tiempo, quién alzó su arma principal y luego la bajó con brusquedad cortando tajante y sorpresivamente la pistola del azulado criminal…

Zora: ¡Mal nacido! ¡¡AAHHHHH!!

Link: ¡¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!!

—FLIP

—FLIP

—PPPAAAFFFF

—PAAFFF

—PPPPUUUUFFFFFFFFF

Después de que el Zora quedó desarmado, atacó precipitadamente al Joven Hylian, primero con un puñetazo y posteriormente con una ágil patada desde atrás, todo esto claro, fue evadido con suma facilidad por el Héroe del Tiempo; Link se dispuso a contraatacar: Empezó con un veloz izquierdazo con todo y espada (pero sin herirlo con dicha arma, claro), luego liberó un golpe con mano derecha en las costillas del acuático ser, provocando que el azulado atacante se doblara e inclinara su cabeza, para que finalmente Link lo terminara con un enérgico golpe en la nuca del Zora con la empuñadura de la Master Sword, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente…

Hylian2: ¡¡HHAAAAAAA!!

Link: ¡HIAAA!

—SSSLLLAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH

—PAAFFF

—PPPUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF

Cuando Link estaba de espaldas, el Hylian de cabellos castaño lo atacó por detrás con un palo de madera, pero el Héroe del Tiempo anticipando sus movimientos, logró dar un rápido giro que cortó el palo sin mucho esfuerzo. Posteriormente y sin dejar de girar, Link dio una patada baja por atrás de las rodillas del criminal, lo que hizo que este cayera al suelo, y antes de que éste tocara piso, Link se puso en pie y con parte de su brazo, le propinó al sujeto un fuerte codazo hacia abajo que provocó que el Hylian castaño cayera al suelo con mucha más brusquedad…

Link: (Polveando su nariz) Heh…

—CLICK-CLACK

Link: ¿Huh?

Hylian3: (Recostado en el suelo con la pistola en la mano, apuntando a Link y con el Hylian Shield encima de él) ¡Muere!

Link: (Saltando y cayendo hacia donde está el criminal) ¡HHHEEIIIII!

—SSLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH

Hylian3: o.o ¡WWWAAAHHHH!

Link: …

— PPPAAAFFFF

Hylian3: x.x

El tipo que permanecía aplastado por el Hylian Shield trató de dispararle a Link, pero él, al percatarse de esto, dio un gran salto con dirección hacia el maleante y en el aire colocó su espada señalando hacia abajo, intentando hacer una "Estocada Baja"; Antes de que el criminal pudiera disparar del gatillo, Link cayó al suelo con todo su peso y el de la espada, atravesando por completo la pistola del criminal y parte del concreto; El Hylian con cabellos oscuros se quedo estupefacto y muriéndose del miedo cuando vio al Héroe del Tiempo tan cerca y con una enorme espada clavada al suelo, la sorpresa no duró mucho, ya que Link terminó con el malhechor con un enérgico puñetazo en la cara…

Link: (Sacando la Espada Maestra del concreto) Creí que estos sujetos me darían más lucha… (Ve a los tipos que acaba de golpear) o.o aunque… creo que… se me pasó la mano… otra vez… u.u…

Goron: … por favor… necesitamos refuerzos… vengan rápido…

Link: ¿Eh?

Goron: ¡Rápido!

—CLICK

Goron: ¿Huh? ¡¡AAAHHHHHH!! (Se desmaya) x.x…

Link: ¿Qué rayos es esto?

El Goron que estaba bajo el poste de luz cortado estaba pidiendo ayuda por medio de un comunicador; Link, por instinto, saca su Hook-Shot y le arrebata dicho aparato al Goron, lo que provoca su segundo desmayo del día…

Link: (Con el comunicador en la mano) ¿Qué cosa es esto? ¿Por qué se oyen voces de algo tan pequeño?

Comunicador: No te preocupes, los refuerzos van en camino… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?

Link: (Rompiendo el comunicador con la mano) Demonios… hora de irse…

Link recoge su escudo y lo guarda al igual que el Hook-Shot y la Master Sword, después empezó a correr con dirección al norte. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Joven Hylian se detuviera nuevamente por causa de otros dos vehículos de color negro que se acercaron a él…

Link: ¡Ay, no de nuevo!

De los autos cuatro Gorons en total, éstos se veían menos "amigables" que el anterior y, sin hacer preguntas, sacaron cada quien sus respectivas armas, todas apuntando a un solo blanco. Link se sintió en ese momento realmente atrapado, no había a donde correr ni a donde esconderse, un movimiento en falso y estaba muerto. Con mucha cautela sacó espada y escudo para ver sí así podía librarse de ésta…

—BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Sintió la muerte… pero ésta nunca llegó… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escena cambió repentinamente. En un momento, Link estaba en la mira de cuatro Gorons armados hasta los dientes y al siguiente, los mismo Gorons estaban sin armas y se miraron entre sí asustados y confundidos, para finalmente, huir del acto asustados regresando por desde vinieron del mismo auto… Los sonidos de balas escuchados por el Hylian, no provenían de las armas de los Goron, sino de otro lugar… los disparos impactaron contra las armas de los Gorons dejándolos desprotegidos…

Link: ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto

Detrás de Link, había aparecido un lujoso auto color naranja, pero eso no era lo que más le impresionaba al joven, sino la persona que estaba fuera de ese ostentoso vehículo. Lentamente, Link se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su "Salvador". Este era una persona vestida con ropas negras y lentes oscuros, la cuál se quedo sorprendido al ver a Link de frente…

— ¡No! ¡¡No puede ser!!

Link: (Impactado) ¡¿Quién?! ¿¡¡Quién eres tú!!?

Continuará…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con poco tiempo de haber estado en el futuro, Link ha tenido que enfrentar muchos retos y aventuras, además de haberse enterado de muchas sorpresas, sobre todo ésta última, la cuál nos ha dejado con muchas dudas en la cabeza: ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Será acaso la persona a la que se refería Raura? ¿Será Amigo o Enemigo? ¿Qué paso con Zelda y Ganondorf? Éstas y más preguntas **(O tal vez menos u.u…)** Serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de: The Leyend of Zelda: A Future Sight…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, ¡¡Después de medio mes me digne a escribir el capítulo II! _"Nos vemos en unas semanas… tal vez para entonces… ya haya actualizado…" _by Kirby Hanyou… ¡Bah! Si claro, como no XD… como sea, ya estoy de vuelta, o mejor dicho, mi fic está de vuelta… n—n Volviendo a mi Fic… Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, el cuál se me hizo muy difícil ya que en el capítulo anterior sólo fue una adaptación de las escenas finales del juego y en éste, como pueden notar que la historia está contada en Universo Alterno… ¡Feh! como sea la cosa es que les haya gustado y sino… se aguantan… nah, no es cierto… pero sea como sea mi fic me gustaría saber su opinión, así que porfa, ¡Déjenme un Review!… y hablando de eso, quiero hacer un pequeño espacio para la gente que me dejó un review:

**(Lo reviews de éstas personas no se encuentran actualmente en está página ya que el idita del autor tuvo un problema a la hora de publicar el segundo capitulo y tuvo que borrar todo y volverlo a subir su historia lo que ocasionó la perdida de los review…)**

**Miru yumi:** **(Mi primer review… snif… me hace tan feliz n-n) **¡¡Gracias!! Es un gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes, más tarde te enteraras de lo que pasó con Zelda y Ganon y todo eso…

**Minaya:** OMG... La gran Minaya me dejó un review... que cosas... Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, pero respondiendo a eso:

Sobre los emoticones... emmm los sigo usando pero no exagero (no quiero que mi historia se vea muy seria, prefiero darle un pequeño toco de humor... pero al parecer no soy bueno en eso XD). Y en cuanto al los puntos suspensivos... buen detalle, no me había dado cuenta que los uso mucho... ya no pongo tantos como en el cap anterior pero ahí siguen u.u pero bueno, trataré de no usarlos tanto...

De cualquier modo, gracias por tu observaciones y espero verte más seguido por aquí.

¡Feh! Como sea, espero que estos no sean los únicos reviews que reciba mi fic… aunque si es así, ni modo… igual yo escribo… Bien, ésta es la parte en las que les digo cuando será mi próxima actualización, pero conociéndome, será raro que lo cumpla… así que sólo me limitare a calcular que en dos meses ya tenga la tercera parte de éste fic. Sin más que decir, me despido… ¡¡¡Sayonara!!!


End file.
